


Gabriel vs The World

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Monster of the Week, Scott Pilgrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to date Sam. Sam is cursed. To date Sam, Gabriel must defeat Sam’s seven evil exes. Piece of cake, right?</p><p>(Includes art by Zomberflie!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Zomberflie for the amazing fan art! You can find more of her art [HERE](http://www.redbubble.com/people/zomberflie/portfolio).
> 
> (You can also click on the image to see it bigger)
> 
> For those of you who are fans of the comic book series or the movie, this is LOOSELY based on it. There are some scenes and dialogue I stole from both but a lot of it is just my own sandboxing with guidelines. Speaking of which, this fic is very dialogue-heavy, and the story is told mostly through the characters interactions with each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pcHWotA)

   Gabriel inhaled the smell of leather, sweat, and gas station burritos as he pressed his face to the back of the front seat of the Impala. His eyes narrowed as he looked over Sam’s sleeping form, slumped against the passenger window. Christ, driving was boring.  It had been about a month since they had sprung him from where Metatron had kept him imprisoned and, even though they were able to give him his powers back, his wings were still clipped.

    “Deano,” Gabriel hissed, his face closer to Dean now. “Deeeeeean.”

    “No, we aren’t there yet,” Dean replied through gritted teeth. As expected, Gabriel absolutely despised driving as a form of transportation. Sam insisted on bringing Gabriel though, which resulted in Dean popping Excedrin like candy while Sam slept through the entire ride. At first, Sam had tried to keep Gabriel distracted with road games and the like, but eventually he got bored with those as well (“I spy with—“ “Dean’s jeans.” “Damnit, Gabriel! Stop reading my mind!”).

    “Serious question this time,” Gabriel lifted his head a bit and rested his chin on the seat. “What’s the DL on Sam’s love life?”

    Dean chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Its non-existent, and for good reason. Why?”

    “Just humor me,” Gabriel shifted in his seat a bit, taking another quick glance at Sam to check if he was still asleep.

    “Sam has had a horrible track record with anyone he’s gotten in the sack, including ones he didn’t even get that far with,” Dean explained. “Dating Sam is just bad news.”

    Gabriel leaned back against the backseat and sighed. He looked once more at the mop of chestnut hair against the passenger window. Fuck it. He liked a challenge.

    After two more agonizing hours of driving with Gabriel, Dean pulled into the bunker garage and demanded everyone out so he could de-stress and spend some quality time with Baby. Sam, of course, headed straight to the library, energized from his sleeping almost the entire ride home. Gabriel chose to ask Cas what he thought of the situation. He found his brother in the kitchen, attempting to deconstruct a burger from Dean’s favorite local diner and replicate it.

    “Sparrow,” Gabriel addressed, using his nickname for Cas. “Quick question.”

    “Gabriel, as you can see, I am very busy,” Cas picked up a piece of lettuce and examined it, sniffing it several times. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped, causing an identical burger to appear next to the torn apart one.

    “There. Now, will you let me ask?” Gabriel leaned against the island counter with his arms crossed.

    “That was supposed to be a surprise for Dean,” Cas huffed, throwing out both burgers. “What did you want?”

    “You’ve been hanging out with the boys for a while, yeah?” Gabriel asked.

    “I suppose for humans, six years is a while, yes,” Cas confirmed.

    “Why doesn’t Sam have…relations with anyone?” Gabriel gestured in front of him, trying to explain. “You know, like…”

    “You want to know why he isn’t intimate with anyone?” Cas perceived. “I’m not sure if that’s a correct assessment. He still seems to have sex quite regularly.”

    “Not just sex, Cas,” Gabriel groaned. “I mean a real relationship. Like dating.”

    “Oh,” Cas shrugged. “He can’t.” He turned to the counter and grabbed a rag, starting to wipe it.

    “Oh, come on, that’s just something humans say when they’re insecure, they don’t really—“

    “Gabriel,” Cas turned back to face him. “Don’t try and date Sam. It’s a bad idea.”

    Gabriel pouted. “Why are you so against me getting laid?”

    Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s not that, it’s…” He sighed. “Please? Take my advice for once?”

    “Fine, sparrow,” Gabriel smiled and ruffled Cas’s hair, one hand behind his back with his fingers crossed. Turning, he walked out of the kitchen and toward the library. That settled it. He had a mission now.

 

 

    Gabriel found Sam near the back of the library, up on a ladder, paging through a book on Enochian. He smiled. Perfect icebreaker.

    “I could teach you, you know,” Gabriel called up to him.

    “Hmm?” Sam pulled himself out of the book and looked down at Gabriel.

    “The book,” Gabriel pointed. “Enochian. I could teach you, if you want.”

    “Oh, I taught myself mostly. Cas gave me a hand here and there,” Sam smiled. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

    “Oh! Well, um…” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s uh, that’s impressive.” He looked over at the bookshelf he was closest to and poked a bit at the spines. “Did you know that Enochian was actually named for Enoch, the guy who ‘discovered’ it? It’s actually called ‘Gassagen Loagaeth’. Means—“

    “Angel speech,” Sam interrupted. “Listen, I’m kinda busy. Did you need something?”

    “No. I guess I’ll just, um…” Gabriel pointed his way out of the library with his thumb and turned around. Smooth, dumbass.

    He walked back into the main room of the bunker and sat down at the large table. A beer popped into his hand and he started to drink it as Dean came in from the garage, wiping his hands off with a rag.

    “What’s up with you?” Dean asked, walking past him.

    “Your brother,” Gabriel replied, taking a drink.

    “You still actually want to date him?” Dean walked up the stairs to the front entrance and opened the door. “Thought you were over it.” He stepped out for a moment, then came back in with a pile of letters.

    “I don’t know,” Gabriel sighed. “You and Cas advising me against it just makes him that much hotter.”

    “Forbidden fruit, eh?” Dean chuckled and tossed a letter in Gabriel’s lap. “For you. Didn’t know archangels got mail.”

    Gabriel picked up the letter and stared at it for a moment before opening it. “Let’s see…” He unfolded the letter and started to read it. “Hmm…Amy…Ex-girlfriend…something about a curse…” His eyes got wide. “This is…”

    “What?” Dean looked up from opening the newest batch of fraudulent credit cards.

    “This is...”

    “WHAT?”

    “This is stupid. Who the hell is this chick?” Gabriel threw the letter in the air and it caught fire, burning out into smoke.

    “Can you not do that in here?” Dean huffed. “So what are you gonna do about Sam?”

    “Ask him out. On a date. A real one,” Gabriel decided, setting his beer down.

    “Uh-huh. You date?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

    “I date…I have dated. I have the capacity to date.”

    “Do it then.”

    “I will…eventually,” Gabriel leaned back in this chair and grabbed his beer again. “It’s all about timing.”

    “Huh,” Dean looked over a letter and tossed it aside. “Even without your wings, you’re still a chicken.”

    Gabriel frowned and emptied his beer. “That was fucking uncalled for.”

    Dean looked up and smirked. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to point it out if you’d just man up a little.”

    “Fine,” Gabriel got up and cracked his knuckles. “I will.” He turned and started to walk back to the library. Halfway down the hall he groaned, wondering why the fuck he let Dean get to him and what the fuck was he actually doing. Gabriel peeked into the library and found Sam sitting by the fire. This wouldn’t be so bad. Just go in there and—

    “Oh hey,” Sam said, getting up. “You’re back. I actually—“

    “Do you want to go out?” Gabriel blurted. “I think we should date.”

    “Um,” Sam blinked a few times. “No, that’s okay. But would you mind repairing this book for me?”

    “What, um…What book is it?” Gabriel asked, taken aback.

    “It’s a diary of a vampire hunter who was in New Orleans in the 1700’s,” Sam explained. “It’s completely falling apart though, and it’d be really great if you could fix it.”

    “But if I fix it, you’ll go back to studying,” Gabriel argued.

    “Yeah, that’s the plan,” Sam agreed, confused.

    Gabriel frowned and took a deep breath. “Can we please go out? Even just hang out? I could take you to New Orleans if you wanted!” He offered. “Shit. No wings. Okay but, I mean, there are reasons for us to hang out…outside of hunting.” He looked up at the hunter, giving the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. (They still paled in comparison to Sam’s.)

    Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I say yes, will you fix my book and leave me alone for a few hours?”

    Gabriel picked up the book then handed it to Sam, practically brand new. “Good?”

    “Looks like,” Sam turned the book over a few times, then flipped through it. “I’ll meet you outside the bunker at eight tonight.”

 

 

    Gabriel walked up to the door of the bunker and took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just Sam. He’d been alone with him before. And it was just hanging out, right? The hunter made it clear that he wasn’t interested in dating. No pressure, then. Gabriel opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air, spotting Sam leaning against one of the rails, hands in his jacket. Gabriel cocked his head. “Why are you just standing there?”

    Sam looked over, then stood up and smirked. “I was waiting for you, duh.” He started to walk down the road and Gabriel fell into place next to him. They were silent for a while, listening only to the sound of gravel beneath their feet.

    “So, why do you study so much anyway?” Gabriel finally piped up. “I mean, what’s the point when it’s not for a case.”

    “Well, makes it so that maybe I don’t have to research as much for cases,” Sam smiled at Gabriel, then sighed and looked up at the sky. “Honestly, I don’t know. Reminds me of college, I guess. When my life used to be normal. Jess used to make fun of me for it too.”

    “Do you miss her?” Gabriel hushed. “Jess, I mean.”

    “Not as much as I used to,” Sam explained. “That looks like a good spot for a bench.” He pointed out an area near the side of the road and Gabriel conjured a large, stone bench for them to sit on.

    “What did you study again?” Gabriel sat down on the bench and gripped the seat with his hands.

    “I was pre-law,” Sam chuckled a little. “I think I wanted to make up for all the laws that Dean and dad broke while I was growing up.”

    “I don’t think any amount of lawyering could make up for that,” Gabriel grinned.

    “What about you?” Sam looked over at Gabriel. “Why did you become a trickster god? Aren’t there easier gods to be?”

    “Well, I’m not just dad’s messenger,” Gabriel informed. “I’m also supposed to be the angel of judgement.”

    “So, by pulling tricks and teaching people lessons, you were judging them,” Sam inferred.

    “For the most part,” Gabriel shrugged. “It was a fun gig. You know.” he pointed a finger at Sam and grinned. “I only made one mistake with you guys.”

    “What?” Sam laughed, wiping away a drop of rain that fell on his hand. “That isn’t true! We caught you three times!”

    “Oh?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “The first time, I let you catch me. You think I was stupid enough to stick around after finding out you guys were hunters? The second time definitely doesn’t count. I changed syrup so you would notice, obviously. The third was my bad, though. Got too emotional.”

    “You definitely aren’t clever if you want to go out with me,” Sam replied, looking up at the sky as it rained down on him.

    “What? No,” Gabriel argued. “I think I very cleverly got you out here.”

    “And cleverly didn’t check the weather,” Sam sighed, putting his hood up.

    “Come on, it isn’t too bad,” Gabriel lifted his hand up to feel the rain. Lightning lit up the sky and a crack of thunder ripped through the air as it started to downpour.

    “Let’s get back!” Sam shouted over the sound of rain. They both ran back to the bunker and Sam quickly opened the door. He let Gabriel inside first, then quickly closed the door behind him.

    Gabriel laughed and swept his wet hair back. “This was a complete disaster, wasn’t it?”

    “I think ‘torrential downpour’ is a decent excuse for a bad date,” Sam replied, hanging up his coat.

    “So, this was a date?” Gabriel asked, smirking.

    “Did I say date?” Sam smiled lightly and took off his boots. “Slip of the tongue.” He started to walk down the stairs and looked back. “Come on. Night’s not over yet.” He led Gabriel to the library and sat down in front of the fireplace. “Do you mind making some coffee?”

    “There’s a coffee maker in the kitchen,” Gabriel pointed.

    “The stuff you make tastes better,” Sam shrugged. “You make a lot of things better when you’re around.”

    Gabriel smiled and conjured up two cups of coffee. “Here you go, moose.”

    Sam took a sip and hummed before setting it down. “I’ll be right back. Gonna get a blanket.” He walked out and Gabriel took a sip of coffee. Sam seemed to be taking a while and Gabriel was getting impatient. He put the mug down and walked toward Sam’s room to find him. The door was open so, he peeked in to see Sam in just a pair of boxers.

  “Gabriel! I’m changing!” Sam scolded.

    “Shit! I’m sorry!” Gabriel covered up his eyes quickly. “I was just worried! I—That’s not a blanket.”

    “Nope.”

    “Can I open my eyes?”

    Sam chuckled. “Yeah.”

    Gabriel opened his eyes to the bare skin of Sam’s chest. He looked up and Sam was smirking down at him. “Were you just going to grab the blanket from your bed?”

    “Yeah,” Sam replied, pulling Gabriel closer. “You’re a lot warmer though.”

    “I’m not opposed to the chairs, but it’d be a lot easier to warm you up in here,” Gabriel suggested.

    “What about our coffee?” Sam asked, cupping Gabriel’s jaw.

    “What coffee?” Gabriel closed his eyes and Sam leaned down, pressing their lips together. He moaned a little and deepened the kiss as Sam pushed his jacket off.

    Sam pulled away for a moment so he could unbutton Gabriel’s shirt and remove it, then grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Gabriel laid down and shimmied out of his jeans as Sam climbed onto the bed. He got a moment to awe at the fact that he was in Sam’s bed with a half-naked Sam before he was being straddled and kissed again. Sam rutted against Gabriel a bit, causing him to moan before Sam pulled away a bit.

    “I changed my mind,” he got off of Gabriel and laid down next to him.

    “Wait, what?” Gabriel asked, a little dazed.

    “I’m not going to have sex with you tonight,” Sam explained, pulling the blanket up and over them.

    “Oh,” Gabriel panted a little. “That…That’s okay.”

    Sam wiggled an arm underneath Gabriel’s head and threw the other over his stomach, pulling him close. “You’re not going anywhere, though. I’m still cold and you’re a good heater.” He nuzzled his nose into Gabriel’s damp hair. “Plus, I might change my mind about the sex later.”

    “You know I don’t have a problem with that,” Gabriel mentioned, tangling up his legs with Sam’s. “With just being a heater. It’s nice.”

    “Good,” Sam smiled. “Hey.”

    “Hmm?” Gabriel looked back at Sam.

    Sam gave him a soft kiss and settled back into the pillow. “Thanks.”

    “You’re welcome, Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

    Gabriel stayed awake for a long while after Sam went to sleep, but eventually got bored and drifted off himself. When he awoke, he noticed Sam was gone and rolled over to see him rummaging in his closet.

    “Get back here,” Gabriel called, reaching out his arms to Sam and making grabby motions.

    Sam turned and laughed a little. “Can’t. Got a call about a case near Lincoln. You should get up too.”

    Gabriel groaned and rolled back over. “What is it? A corn monster?”

    “No. Sounds like a poltergeist,” Sam explained. “But really, get up. I need to make the bed.”

    “Ugh. You would be one of those people who makes the bed,” Gabriel grumbled, getting out from under the covers.

    “Yep. I’m one of those people,” Sam confirmed, pulling the sheet and blanket up.

    “So,” Gabriel scratched the back of his head. “Can this not be a one-night-stand? For one, I didn’t even get any.” Sam gave him a look and Gabriel held up his hands. “Joke! It was a joke. Maybe we could do something after this case in Nebraska is wrapped up?”

    “Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed, standing up. “Maybe a movie?”

    “That sounds awesome,” Gabriel grinned and put his clothes back on. “Oh, and can we keep this quiet from Cas?” He nervously tugged at the hem of his shirt

    “Ashamed of me already?” Sam walked up to Gabriel and kissed him on the top of the head.

    “No, I just…” Gabriel groaned. “He really didn’t want me asking you out.”

    “You plan on bringing it up on the hunt?”

    “No! Of course not!”

    “Alright then. Neither do I,” Sam grabbed a dry jacket and started to leave. “Come on. We have a ghost to smoke.”

    The hunt in Lincoln was pretty standard. The poltergeist was attached to an object that had been purchased by an antique shop off of Ebay, then sold to an unsuspecting collector. Said collector met their untimely death while cleaning their gutters on the front of their house and the ladder was found in the backyard. The relative that came to claim the inheritance ended up falling down the stairs and breaking their neck. Add that to the EMTs reports of cold spots and a weird feeling like they were being watched? Classic ghost. Looking into it wasn’t the hard part though. Getting rid of the thing was where it got tricky.

    “DEAN!” Sam cried as a dresser came flying across the room at his brother’s head. Cas jumped in front of Dean and held his arm up, causing the dresser to shatter.

    “Find the statue!” Cas ordered, blocking various objects from hitting Dean. “Gabriel and I will protect you both!”

    Sam went back to searching for the pachyderm statuette (which Gabriel had referred to as the elephant in the room at least three times) as the archangel deflected lamps and chairs.

    “Any way you can pick up the pace, Samster?” Gabriel urged, turning a table into a pile of feathers.

    “Oh, I’m sorry, but this thing trashing the house is a little distracting!” Sam hissed. A coffee pot came whizzing past Sam’s head and shattered against the wall.

    “HEY! Watch where you’re deflecting stuff, Cassie!” Gabriel yelled, throwing a pillow at the angel’s head. The pillow hit Cas’s head with a poof and distracted him from blocking a fork from skewering Dean in the shoulder.

    “SHIT!” Dean cried out. “GABRIEL, YOU FUCK!”

    “Sorry, Dean-o!” Gabriel shrugged and went back to protecting Sam. He looked around the room a bit more and groaned. “I think the elephant is upstairs! Dean, you and Cas go check up there and we’ll try to keep it distracted down here.”

    Dean and Cas moved toward the stairs and Sam tried his best to distract it. If the footfalls upstairs were any indication, the plan seemed to be working, at least until…

    “GABRIEL!”

    The voice that bellowed his name came from behind him and was unfamiliar. “Um, yes?” He turned and saw the glowing visage of a woman with blonde hair standing in the doorway. “GUYS, IT’S THE—“

    “I am not the poltergeist,” The woman responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

    Sam looked back at the woman and groaned. “Oh shit. Gabriel, you have to go take care of her outside.”

    “What?” Gabriel huffed. “I need to stay here!”

    “Cas can protect me,” Sam offered, running up the stairs. “I’ll explain later, just take it outside!”

    “FINE!” Gabriel walked toward the door and the woman stepped aside. “Let’s do this…whatever you are.” He turned to face her once they were out in the yard and clenched his fists.

    “My name is Amy Pond,” the woman announced. “I’m Sam Winchester’s first evil ex.”

    Gabriel blinked a few times and cocked his head. “You’re what?”

    Amy sighed and put her hand on her hip. “Didn’t you get my letter?”

    “Uh…no?”

    “About the curse?”

    “OH! That letter,” Gabriel recalled. “Yeah, I tossed it. Into fire. Looked really cool.”

    Amy growled and her eyes started to glow. “How DARE you neglect my KINDNESS!” Her fingernails grew long and she lunged at Gabriel. Out of surprise, Gabriel reacted late and she ripped his shirt before he could move out of the way.

    “Shit! You’re a kitsune?” Gabriel asked, blocking her scratches with his arms. “Sam dated a fucking kitsune?”

    “He didn’t know at the time,” Amy stopped scratching. “He found out later, though.”

    “Oh, because that’s so much better!” Gabriel pulled out his angel sword. He lunged to stab her, but she dodged and weaved out of the way. “Fucking.” Stab. Miss. “Fox.” Stab. Miss. “Spirit! CAN YOU JUST STAY STILL SO I CAN STAB YOU?”

    A crash that sounded like porcelain shattering came from inside the house, and suddenly it was quiet. Sam came running out of the house and Dean followed, supporting Cas.

    “Sam! Mind telling me who this is?” Gabriel shouted, blocking Amy’s claws with his sword.

    Sam sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I dated Amy in high school. We were in, well…Lincoln actually, for a case and it was taking longer than expected. I saw her going into a library and thought she looked cute. She turned me down at first, but then I saved her life.”

    “You saved a Kitsune’s life?” Gabriel interrupted.

    “Let me finish!” Sam growled. “We bonded over being kids on the road as she patched me up. We only kissed once, but then Amy’s mom, the kitsune that was killing people, came home. Amy killed her mom to save me. After that, I let her take off and go live her life elsewhere.”

    “And she’s trying to kill me now, WHY?” Gabriel ducked out of the way as Amy came at him again.

    “It’s complicated?” Sam offered, shrugging.

    “Yeah, didn’t I kill her?” Dean asked.

    “Not helping, Dean,” Sam sighed.

    “Well, can YOU at least help a little?” Gabriel pushed Amy toward Sam and he caught her.

    “Uh, hey Amy,” Sam smiled nervously.

    “Hey, Sam. You look good,” Amy replied.

    “Enough small talk, kiddos,” Gabriel stepped forward and shoved his angel blade into her heart. She screamed and burst into light, disappearing. A few tootsie rolls fell onto the grass where she was killed and Gabriel bent down to pick them up.

    “Ooo, candy,” He stuck the rolls in his pocket and Sam grabbed his hand.

    “Come on,” Sam dragged him away from the house and toward town. “We’ll meet Dean and Cas at the motel later.” They walked in silence until they got downtown and found a diner. Sam chose a booth in back and they sat down across from each other. After ordering coffee, they sat quietly for a while, trying to process all that had happened.

    “So, that was weird,” Gabriel finally spoke up, stirring his coffee with a wave of his hand.

    Sam leaned back and ran a hand though his hair. “Yeah, I probably should have told you about that.”

    “That your ex was gonna come and kill me? Yeah, that might have been useful information,” Gabriel huffed.

    “Exes, actually,” Sam picked up his coffee and took a sip. “Seven of them. Well, six now.”

    “There’s going to be more?” Gabriel threw his head back and groaned.

    “A couple years ago, I got hit with a love curse,” Sam explained, staring into his coffee. “When someone starts dating me, the curse gets activated and said person has to defeat evil versions of seven of my exes. They can manifest at any time, but as far as I know, it will always just be one at a time. I looked for a counter curse, but it looks like only way to break it is to have them defeated. I can help you out a little, but I don’t really know who’s coming until they’re here.”

    Gabriel took a drink of his coffee and narrowed his eyes. “Seven exes.”

    “Yep.”

    “To keep dating you.”

    “Uh-huh.”

    “That means we’re dating?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

    “Yeah. We’re dating,” Sam smiled

    “Does that mean we can go in the alley and make out?” Gabriel asked.

    Sam laughed a little and scooted out of the booth, then held out his hand for Gabriel to grab. “Come on.”


	3. Chapter 3

    “Hey!” Gabriel yelled as Dean tried to sneak a taste of the spread he had put out. “Bad Dean.” He sent a flying spatula over to slap Dean on the hand.

    “OW!” Dean recoiled and rubbed his hand. “What the hell! You made so much food!”

    “Yeah, and it’s for your moose of a brother, not you,” Gabriel explained. “Shoo!”

    “Fine,” Dean huffed, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. “Don’t like your grace food anyway.” He popped the top off and leaned against the wall, taking a sip. “So, what’s the plan for tonight anyway?”

    “It’s completely none of your business,” Gabriel reminded him, brushing off his apron, “but its dinner and a movie. I’m providing the dinner and Sam’s gonna drive us to a movie.”

    “Woah, not in my car you’re not,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

    “Oh, come on,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “We aren’t gonna do any of…that.”

    “If we do, we’ll put a blanket down, okay?” Sam assured, walking into the kitchen, causing Gabriel to blush a little.

    “And, that’s my cue,” Dean downed the rest of his beer and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Have fun, lovebirds. Cas and I will be in the den, binging Fringe.” He walked out and Sam came around the counter to inspect the food.

    Gabriel snorted. “Yeah. WE’RE the lovebirds.”

    “Give them time,” Sam smiled and closed his eyes as he took a whiff. “Smells good. This all for me?”

    “Well, I don’t exactly have to eat,” Gabriel pulled off his apron. “But I might have some dessert.” He winked and Sam chuckled.

    “We have a movie to catch, remember?” Sam said, piling a couple pieces of grilled chicken, some broccoli, and a roll onto his plate. “Plus, you can have dessert at the theater.” Sam sat down at the island counter to eat, while Gabriel leaned against the wall counter. Gabriel smiled as Sam ate, practically moaning at the taste. Once most of his plate was gone, they chatted lightly and Sam complemented Gabriel on the food. After a few minutes, Sam checked his watch, then wiped his mouth and stood up.

    “About that time. Ready to go?” Sam asked, holding out his hand for Gabriel.

    “Very,” Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the garage. “What are we seeing again?”

    “Some crappy sports drama or whatever,” Sam replied, letting go of Gabriel’s hand to get in the car.

    “If it’s crappy, why are we seeing it?” Gabriel slid into the seat and Sam motioned for him to come closer.

    “I don’t know about you, but I don’t really plan on actually watching the movie,” Sam grinned, giving Gabriel a kiss as he turned on the car.

    “Hmm,” Gabriel settled into Sam’s side as he drove. “I think I like that idea.” The closest theater was in Smith Center, about a half hour away. Sam took this time to try and educate Gabriel about his next ex.

    “After Amy, I didn’t meet anyone I liked for a long time,” Sam explained. “Not until college, and even then I was a little hesitant. Brady really helped me to find myself…at least that’s how it started.”

    “Oooo the first man,” Gabriel teased. “Glad he didn’t completely turn you off from them.”

    “Well, he was great the first two years we were roommates,” Sam defended. “I think that’s why I got a crush on him in the first place. When he got back from winter break in our second year, he finally made a move. I was so stupidly in lust that I was blind to seeing that he was possessed.”

    Gabriel sat up and looked at Sam. “Like, demon possessed?”

    Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, ghost possessed is a lot creepier and obvious, so yeah.”

    “Your first gay experience was a DEMON?” Gabriel hissed.

    “For one, I didn’t know he was a demon,” Sam argued, holding up a finger. “Didn’t find out about it until the apocalypse. I’ll have you know, I was exceptionally pissed off about the whole thing. Two, you already know I was with a demon before.”

    “Yeah, A demon,” Gabriel huffed. “One. Uno. Singular. Which I’m gonna have to defeat, too!”

    “Are we really gonna fight about this?” Sam sighed and placed a hand on Gabriel’s thigh. “I just want to have a great, normal date with my boyfriend which might end with both of us getting a little lucky, hmm?”

    “Alright,” Gabriel leaned back against the seat. “Be prepared to win back my affection with several boxes of candy and an Icee. Extra-large.”

    “Can’t you just snap yourself all of that?” Sam asked, pulling into a spot in front of the theater and turning off the car.

    “Come on, Samster,” Gabriel sighed. “The point is to spend money on me. Materialize your feelings. Show how much you care through consumerism. Let me see EXACTLY how much I’m worth to you.”

    Sam turned to Gabriel smiled, softly placing a hand on his cheek. “I would, but I don’t think the universe is for sale.”

    Gabriel blushed and narrowed his eyes. “That was completely uncalled for and I hate how that cheesy ass line made me forgive you so damn quickly.” He continued to pout as Sam grinned and kissed his nose. “I still want an Icee.”

    “An Icee and two boxes of candy,” Sam offered. “Deal?”

    “It’ll do,” Gabriel smirked and pulled Sam to him by his collar into a kiss. Sam hummed and climbed on top of Gabriel, straddling him and bracing himself above the angel with his arm on the door. Gabriel reached up and ran his fingers through the chestnut hair that was curtaining his face, and pushed it back, letting his nails run along Sam’s scalp.

    “Gabe…” Sam whined, closing his eyes at the feel of Gabriel’s fingers running through his hair. “We’re in the middle of town…”

    “Not into exhibition?” Gabriel pouted, but slowly tinted the windows. “Better?”

    “We’re gonna miss the movie,” Sam leaned down and whispered against Gabriel’s lips.

    “As I recall, neither of us were planning on watching it anyway,” Gabriel tilted his head up a little and captured Sam’s lips. Sam moaned into the kiss as Gabriel continued to thread his hands though his hair to hold it back.

    The kiss lasted a few moments before the passenger door was pulled open, causing Sam to lose his balance and fall on top of Gabriel.

    “Ow! Shit,” Sam sat up quickly and rubbed his mouth. “I think I hurt myself.”

    “Oh, was I interrupting something?” A male voice said from above them. Gabriel looked up and saw an upside-down blonde haired man grinning.

    “Is this who I think it is?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded.

    “Name’s Brady,” the man said. “Sammy’s second evil ex. You must be…ah…” He contorted his face, trying to remember. “Starts with a ‘G’, right? Gary?”

    “Gabriel. The archangel.”

   “Oh yeah, that’s right,” A grin slowly spread out on Brady’s face before he looked up at Sam. “You weren’t messing around when you upgraded, huh?”

    Gabriel scooted out from under Sam and pushed Brady out of the way as he got out of the car. “Come on, Smokey the Twink. Let’s get this over with.”

    “I was hoping for a little more pre-fight banter,” Brady shrugged. “But I suppose getting straight to kicking your ass will do.” His eyes turned black and he ran at Gabriel.

    Gabriel held out his hand to smite Brady but, when his palm connected with Brady’s forehead, nothing happened. He tumbled backwards, his body not prepared for Brady to tackle him. They landed on the concrete with Brady on top of Gabriel, laughing and throwing punches.

    “Yeah, sorry about that, birdbrain” Brady punctuated with his fist. “Not ACTUALLY a demon. Sam killed that Brady a long time ago. I’m just a manifestation. Smiting me just kinda tickles a little.”

    Gabriel reached his hands up and grabbed Brady’s wrists, stopping the demon’s fists. “Like your punches, then? I’ve met nymphs with more oomph than that.” He flipped Brady over his head and slammed him on the sidewalk behind him. They both scrambled to their feet and stared at each other a moment, trying to size one another up.

    “So, what’s with you dating Sam, anyway?” Brady asked. “Does the demon blood make him a fixer-upper?”

    Gabriel narrowed his eyes and pulled his angel blade out. “If anyone’s the fixer-upper, it’s me.”

    Brady wiped a fake tear from his eye and sniffed. “How sweet.” He stepped to the side and pulled a metal parking meter out of the ground, holding it like a staff. “You’re definitely gonna need fixing up when I’m done.”

    Gabriel lunged at Brady, who deflected the sword with the meter. He made a few more attempts at slicing Brady, but kept being deflected. At some point, Brady gained the upper hand and started swinging the parking meter at Gabriel like a mace, causing the angel to have to defend himself.

    “A little help?” Gabriel yelled at Sam, as they passed him.

    Sam was leaning against the car, playing game on his phone. He looked up and noticed Gabriel losing. “Oh, yeah.” He stood up straight and put his phone back in his pocket. “Hey Brady.”

    “Kinda busy, Sammy!” Brady gritted his teeth as he swung.

    “That’s cool,” Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Just wanted you to know, Gabriel has a bigger dick than you.”

    Gabriel opened his mouth to protest that Sam hadn’t even seen his dick yet when Brady stopped mid-swing.

     “Is this true?” Brady demanded, looking back at Sam who nodded. He turned back to Gabriel and scowled. “Alright. Whip it out. Let’s go.” He threw the meter to the side and started to undo his pants.

    “Is he serious?” Gabriel looked at Sam, who made a casual stabbing motion. He blinked a few times, then stabbed Brady through the neck, causing him to burst into light like Amy did. This time, several Warheads fell onto the sidewalk in Brady’s place. Gabriel picked up the Warheads and stuck them in his pocket before turning to Sam for an explanation.

    “He was always really self-conscious about his dick,” Sam shrugged. “Probably why he made me top so much.”

    “Was it small?”

    “It was average.”

    “That’s penis code for small,” Gabriel snickered.

    Sam sighed and looked at his watch. “Can we just go back to the bunker?”

    “Want to pick up what we were so rudely interrupted in the middle of?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

    “I’m actually kinda tired,” Sam walked around to the driver’s side of the car. “Just gonna do a little reading, then go to bed.”

    Gabriel’s face fell a little but he got in the car. “Sure.” They drove back in silence, Sam’s hand weakly holding onto Gabriel’s on the bench seat. Sam pulled the Impala into the garage and turned it off, taking a deep breath.

    “I really was having a good time, Gabriel,” he admitted. “I just need a little time for myself tonight, okay?”

    “Is it because of Brady?” Gabriel asked softly.

    “No. Well…” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a lot of things. We’ll do something again when I get my head straight. Don’t think that I want us to end or anything.”

    “Alright,” Gabriel looked down, then opened the car door. “You know where to find me when you’re ready.” He was about to get out when he leaned back over and kissed Sam on the forehead. “Feel better, Samsquatch.”

    Gabriel left the car and Sam watched as he went back into the bunker. He threw his head back against the seat and sighed. The next ex Gabriel would have to face would be Jess. Sam wasn’t sure if he could take seeing her again. It wasn’t like the curse would skip her. She was way too important in his life. What he was most scared of was how the evil would manifest. Jess was nothing but good and human. Her worst trait was that she cared too much, as cheesy as that sounded.

    Sam made himself get out of the car and dragged his feet to the library. If anything could get his mind off of Jess, it would be some research. A new case was just what they needed. At least, it was what Sam needed.


	4. Chapter 4

    “Hey, sleepyhead.”

    Sam groaned a little and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. Gabriel was kneeling down next to the chair he was curled up on, smiling softly. He looked around and saw the book he had been reading before he passed out had fallen on the floor.

    “Hey,” Sam smiled back. He stretched out his legs and winced, this joints and muscles stiff from sleeping in the chair.

    “Woah there. Got to take your time with those moose limbs,” Gabriel moved over and helped Sam with his legs, using his hands to massage and heal them.

    “Thanks. That feels nice,” Sam leaned back in the chair and let Gabriel tend to his legs. Gabriel worked silently, reaching up to grab Sam’s arms and massaging those as well. Sam looked down at Gabriel and sighed. He was being stupid. Jess was gone. Whatever manifestation of her appeared wasn’t the real her. What was real was Gabriel, taking care of him and willing to fight to be with him.

    “There,” Gabriel let go of Sam’s arm and stood up. “Good as new.”

    “I’m sorry,” Sam blurted.

    “I believe that’s my line, Samster,” Gabriel smiled.

    “No, I mean, about last night,” Sam stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “Defeating Brady meant that Jess is gonna be next. She was human and…I’m worried to see how the curse is gonna turn her evil.”

    “Don’t be sorry about that,” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “That’s a legitimate concern.”

    “It’s just…” Sam sighed. “I need to remember that she’s gone and who you fight isn’t gonna be the real her. You’re here and you’re what’s real.” His stomach growled a little and Gabriel giggled.

    “You know what else is real?” Gabriel teased. “Breakfast. I’ll make you my famous waffles…”

    “Are they still famous without a gallon of syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

    “Well…no,” Gabriel huffed.

    Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel on the top of the head. “Oatmeal sounds great.”

    “Just because you’re called a moose doesn’t mean you have to eat the same food!” Gabriel called as Sam walked away to his room. He watched him go, then grinned to himself. Sam was definitely worth a lousy curse. He waved a hand at the fire to put it out and walked to the kitchen to start on breakfast. While Sam preferred his food conjured, Dean felt that it tasted too “grace-y”. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Gabriel turned on the burners and pulled out a pan for the bacon.

    “What do you think you’re doing?”

    Gabriel turned around and saw Cas standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. “Um…making breakfast?”

    “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Cas replied, looking like he had the fury of God himself behind his eyes. “You’re dating Sam.”

    “Oh. That,” Gabriel turned back to the counter and ripped some paper towel off of a nearby roll.

    “I told you not to date him!” Cas shouted.

    “When have I ever listened to you?” Gabriel walked over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon. “Plus, I already know about the curse and I’m cool with it.”

    “I can’t believe you,” Cas huffed, sitting at the island. “One of those manifestations could kill you!”

    “Seriously?” Gabriel groaned as he put the bacon in the pan. “Why do I keep having to remind people that I’m an ARCHANGEL? Do I need to demonstrate sometime?” He shook the pan a little and grumbled under his breath. “Stick your asses back in TV land.”

    Castiel sighed. “Fine. I’m just worried, Gabriel. This seems like something that could be really hard on Sam.”

    “Well, he’s had a couple problems, but we worked through it,” Gabriel admitted.

    “I just hope you know what you’re doing,” Castiel got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

    “Of course I know what I’m doing,” Gabriel mumbled, focusing on the bacon. “Freeking Seraphs…” After a few minutes, Sam walked in, fresh from the shower.

    “I don’t remember asking for bacon,” Sam teased, sitting down at the island.

    “Yours is coming right up,” Gabriel turned around with a bowl of oatmeal in his hand. “Fruit too?”

    “Mmm. Yes please,” Sam nodded. “Strawberries and pineapple, I think.”

    Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bowl appeared next to the oatmeal. “As you wish.”

    Sam speared a pineapple and hummed as he ate it. “Why do you do the snapping thing?”

    “What?” Gabriel turned back to the bacon and started to put some onto a plate.

    “The snapping thing when you use your powers,” Sam elaborated. “You don’t need to do it, obviously. Why do you?”

    “Dramatic effect?” Gabriel shrugged. “You should know by now that I’m a drama queen.” He turned off the stove and set the bacon down in front of the stool next to Sam on the island. “Here boy! Breakfast is ready!” He whistled, then made two mugs of coffee appear.

    “I’m not a freeking dog,” Dean mumbled as he came in the kitchen and sat down in front of the plate of bacon. “Thanks for breakfast, though.” He bit into a piece of bacon and hummed contently.

    “So,” Sam took a sip of coffee, then continued. “Found a case yet?”

    “In fact, I did.” Dean grinned, passing his tablet over to Sam. “Out in California.”

    “I like the sound of that. Sun and sand and…” Gabriel licked his lips at Sam. “Nude beaches.”

    Dean choked on a piece of bacon and frowned. “More like dirt, trees, and pagan gods. It’s in northern California.”

    “Boo,” Gabriel pouted as he put the bacon pan in the sink. “I might know them, though.”

    “Looks like just a minor forest god, but you should probably come with,” Sam explained, skimming the articles. “Since you were a major god, they might listen to you.”

    Gabriel turned back around and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Are you sure you want me to slip back into Loki? I haven’t been him for a long time and, you might not like who I become. I first met you guys when that side of me was being sated. Now, I’ve been able to suppress it, but…I could get a little out of control.”

    “Think of it as a failsafe,” Sam assured. “You only need to bring him out if we get into real trouble, okay? We’ve taken out forest gods a few times before, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

    “Well, let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” Dean said, looking at Gabriel a little suspiciously. “We’ll rest up today and head out first thing in the morning.” He wiped his mouth and got off his stool before taking a big swig of coffee. His face scrunched up a little when he swallowed. “This was conjured, wasn’t it?”

    Gabriel grinned. “That is just so damn impressive. Gets me every time.”

    Dean walked around the island and dumped the coffee in the sink. “It’s gross. Tastes like…stardust and electricity.”

    “Really?” Sam looked into his cup. “I taste sunlight and honey.”

    “Have you ever tried anything that Cas has made?” Gabriel inquired.

    “No,” Dean scoffed. “He knows I don’t like it.”

    “You should sometime,” Gabriel smirked, knowingly. “Even just a glass of water.”

    Dean raised an eyebrow. “Doubt it will taste different, but whatever.” He walked past Gabriel and headed out of the kitchen. Sam looked up at Gabriel expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

    “It’s a theory I’ve been working with,” Gabriel confessed. “Maybe you like the stuff that I make because you like me. It’s not that Dean doesn’t like me, but he definitely prefers Cas over me. Just like you prefer me over Cas.”

    “I don’t know,” Sam teased. “Sometimes you’re a bit of a handful.”

    “You like me that way,” Gabriel leaned over the island and gave Sam a kiss.

    Sam hummed and put down his coffee. “I can think of a few other ways I’d like you too.”

    “Are you propositioning me, Mr. Winchester?” Gabriel smiled and walked around the counter.

    “If I am?” Sam stood up and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “From what I gathered, we have a day to ourselves. I think I’d like to spend it getting to know you.” He looked down at Gabriel. “Mainly the parts that are under your clothing.”

    Gabriel held Sam’s hand tightly and pulled him out of the kitchen. He led them to the hunter’s room and quickly closed the door behind them.

    “A little eager?” Sam smiled.

    “The last two times you changed your mind,” Gabriel explained, stripping off his jacket. “I’m not giving you a chance this time.”

    Sam moved forward and cupped Gabriel’s face with his hands. “My mind is definitely made up.” He bent down and kissed Gabriel deeply, moving his hands down the angel’s neck and to his chest. Gabriel grabbed the bottom of Sam’s tee shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss just for a moment to pull it over his head. As Sam worked on unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt, the angel guided them backwards toward the bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress, Sam sat down and pulled Gabriel into his lap, pushing off his shirt.

    “What do you want, Sam?” Gabriel asked, pulling away a bit. “You’re running the show here.”

    “I want you to fuck me,” Sam kissed along Gabriel’s jaw and down his neck. “Wasn’t that clear?”

    Gabriel groaned and ground down onto Sam before pushing him down on the bed. “Ready to be filled with the holy spirit?”

    “Alright, if you’re gonna be using lines like that, maybe I will change my mind,” Sam laughed, pulling Gabriel down on top of him.

    “Let me use one more,” Gabriel grinned, giving Sam a kiss.

    Sam sighed. “Alright. Lay it on me.”

    “I didn’t say I was gonna use it now,” Gabriel teased, moving down Sam’s body to kiss his neck and chest. “I’m saving it for later.” He brushed his teeth against Sam’s nipple and the hunter cried out.

    “AH! Fuck, can you…” Sam flinched a bit. “No nip play. Hurts too much.”

    “Oh um,” Gabriel sat up and blinked a few times. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He bent back down and chose to kiss down Sam’s sternum instead, moving slowly backward on the bed. The bed was shorter than he expected and Gabriel’s knee slipped, causing him to fall to the floor.

    “Are you okay?” Sam worried, sitting up.

    “Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel scrambled to his feet. “Just misjudged the length. Why don’t you have a longer bed?”

    “This was the longest they had in the bunker,” Sam shrugged.

    “Remind me to make you a new one,” Gabriel commented. “This will do for now though.” He undid Sam’s jeans and started to pull them off with his boxers. They came off without a hitch and Gabriel grinned as he scanned Sam’s body. “You look amazing.”

    “Well, get undressed and you can see how amazing I feel,” Sam retorted, smirking. Gabriel quickly unbuttoned his jeans but got caught trying to unzip them.

    “Uh, just a sec,” Gabriel let out a nervous laugh, fighting with it for a while before giving up and just willing his clothes away. “Now, where were we?” He climbed onto the bed and straddled Sam, kissing and rubbing up against him.

    “Hey, uh,” Sam pulled away a bit. “Do you mind if I’m on top?”

    “Yeah, okay,” Gabriel rolled off of Sam and let him get up before shimmying under him. “Better?”

    “Much,” Sam went back to kissing Gabriel and started to rub against his body, letting their pre come slick the way. “Oh, fuck yeah.” He mumbled against Gabriel’s lips as he moved. “Mmm Gabriel, yeah, yeah, yeah…you’re so fucking moist for me…”

    Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hips and stopped him. “I’m what?”

    Sam looked at him confused. “Moist. Like damp. Soggy. Clammy. Squelchy.”

    “How about we just use ‘wet’, hmm?” Gabriel suggested. Sam nodded and Gabriel pulled him back into the kiss and friction.

    “Yeah, you’re so wet…” Sam started to mumble again. “Like a dog in the rain…You’re a dirty dog, aren’t you Gabe? Gonna shake your fur out all over me?”

    “Okay, woah,” Gabriel pushed him away again. “How about we leave the dirty talk to me.”

    “Um, yeah,” Sam blushed a little. “Sorry. It just kinda comes out.”

    “Well, then let’s reduce you to moans, hmm?” Gabriel went to reach around to Sam’s hole, but his arm was a little short. “Could you just, uh, scootch up a bit?” Sam moved up until his balls were resting on Gabriel’s belly button. “Yeah, that’s good.” He reached back around and conjured some lube on his fingers before pressing one to Sam’s hole.  The first finger in went in easily, and Sam hissed a little, pushing back on it. Gabriel grinned. Finally something going right. “That feel good, baby?”

    “So good,” Sam moaned. “I want more.”

    “You got it,” Gabriel worked a second finger into Sam and thrust them in and out of the hunter vigorously. Sam continued to moan eagerly, so Gabriel kept going, starting to add a third finger. He snuck it in beside the other two, and fucked them into Sam, reveling in the noises he was causing the hunter to make.

    “Gabe, I’m ready,” Sam breathed, pushing back and taking Gabriel’s fingers as deep as he could. “I’m gonna ride you like a—“

    “Don’t even finish that sentence,” Gabriel ordered, removing his fingers and lubing himself up. “Just get on my cock.”

    Sam grinned and lined his hole up, sinking down slowly. “Oh, oh, oh, oh,” he chanted, taking in Gabriel an inch at a time. Gabriel made a mental note to introduce gags into the bedroom as soon as possible. Sam let out a soft sigh as he finally seated himself on Gabriel’s cock.

    “Move when you’re ready,” Gabriel panted out, still trying to adjust to how goddamn tight Sam was.

    “Okay,” Sam took a breath and lifted up a little, then sat back down. “Oh, wait not yet.” He wiggled a little and Gabriel groaned. “Alright, I think I’m ready.” He lifted up again a little higher and slammed back down, almost knocking the breath out of Gabriel. The angel was pretty sure if he was human, Sam would break his pelvis. Gabriel tried to meet his thrusts, but they never could quite get in sync.

    “Sam, can you…”

    “Yeah, I just…”

    “No, I mean—“

    Sam stopped for a moment and sighed. “Is there any way you can get deeper?”

    “If I get on top, I can,” Gabriel suggested, causing Sam to make an unsure face. “What’s so bad about me being on top?”

    “I just…” Sam groaned in frustration. “It’s kind of a trust thing.”

    “You don’t trust me?” Gabriel asked, offended.

    “No! It’s not that…” Sam shook his head and climbed off of Gabriel. “Let’s just do it this way for now, okay?” He moved back a little so his cock was next to Gabriel’s and wrapped his hand around both. “That good?”

    “Yes, I—Ah!” Gabriel arched his back and let out a moan as Sam started to stroke them together. “I want a—oh shit—a real answer sometime.” He threw back his head and panted. “So fucking close, Sam…”

    “Yeah, later,” Sam breathed, stroking them hard and fast. “Ah! Fuck! Gabriel!” Sam came all over his hand and a few spurts landed on his chest. Gabriel followed soon after, his come shooting a little higher, hitting Sam’s face and hair. “OH FUCK MY EYE!” Sam covered his eye and blindly reached for the tissues on his nightstand, hitting Gabriel in the face a couple times.

    “Woah! Calm down, I got it!” Gabriel grabbed the box and thrust it at Sam, who quickly wiped his eye.

    “Shit, I gotta go rinse this,” Sam got off the bed and got a few more tissues to wipe his chest off with. He kept one eye shut as he grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and quickly put them on before heading out the door.

    Gabriel sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew first times usually didn’t go well, but that…that took the cake. Maybe if he was lucky, Sam would give him another shot. Damn! Gabriel ran his hands up through his hair and groaned. He didn’t even get to use his other line! They could learn from this…At least he hoped they could.

    Gabriel woke up with a weight on his chest, which he quickly concluded was an arm attached to a large human who was, luckily, still his boyfriend. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Sam to come back from the bathroom after what happened that afternoon. Ugh. What DID happen? Gabriel groaned softly. That was probably some of the most awkward sex either of them had ever had. Sam shifted in his sleep and buried his face into Gabriel’s neck, tightening his hold on the angel’s chest. Gabriel smiled and placed a hand on Sam’s arm.

    “Hey,” Sam whispered softly against Gabriel’s skin.

    “Hey,” Gabriel replied, turning his head a little.

    “About earlier…”

    “I know,” Gabriel chuckled a little and reached a hand up to smooth Sam’s hair. “We’ll get better at it. Practice makes perfect, right?”

    Sam sat up a little and rested his chin on Gabriel’s chest. “Maybe we can practice a little now?”

    Gabriel grinned. “What did you have in mind?”

    Sam smirked and pulled the sheet over his head as he moved to settle between Gabriel’s legs. The archangel gasped and squirmed a little when he felt Sam’s breath on his inner thighs. He moaned as he felt the wet heat of Sam’s mouth surround his cock, and was secretly glad Sam couldn’t see what he was doing to him. Sam bobbed his head up and down, pausing only to lick and suck at the head.

    “Fuck, Sam, your mouth!” Gabriel cried out, gripping the sheets in an attempt to hold himself back from thrusting up. He felt Sam smile around his cock and move faster, taking Gabriel deep, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Gabriel moaned deep and started to pant, throwing his head back against the pillow as Sam worked. Thank god his mouth worked better when it had something dirty going in it instead of coming out of it.

    “Sam, I—“ Gabriel warned before Sam took him to the base and swallowed, practically forcing Gabriel to come down his throat. Sam lightly licked Gabriel clean before moving back up his body and sticking his head out from under the sheet.

    “It’s a little warm under there,” he grinned, resting his chin on Gabriel’s chest.

    “Get over here,” Gabriel insisted, pulling Sam up by his shoulders. Sam smiled into their kiss and Gabriel licked his own taste out of Sam’s mouth. Gabriel snuck a hand between them and wrapped it around Sam’s cock, making him gasp softly. It didn’t take long for Sam to come, already worked up from giving head, and the hunter moaned against Gabriel’s lips as he shot his load between their bodies. They kissed and held each other for a few more minutes before Sam finally broke away and rolled over, next to Gabriel.

    “I think we both can agree that was much better,” Sam panted, turning his head to look at the archangel.

    “Times a million,” Gabriel concurred, sighing. “We should definitely practice more.”

    “After some food, maybe?” Sam suggested. “I’m still human, remember?”

    “As you wish,” Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, cleaning them off.

    They spent the rest of the night slowly discovering each other while watching movies, Sam eating whatever Gabriel provided, and tried their best not to think about the important fight that was definitely awaiting them.

    It’s Jess, by the way.

    Gabriel will be fighting Jess next chapter.

    In case that wasn’t clear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! It's my birthday week so I've been super busy. I have one more chapter fully written, then there may be more delays. HANG IN THERE

    The morning came quickly and the four of them piled in the car with little argument. Gabriel had to admit that he had secretly hoped that Sam would choose to sit in the backseat with him, but it wasn’t surprising he would take his usual place as shotgun. He instead sat behind Sam, playing with his hair every once in a while and telling the hunter jokes that would make him laugh softly.

    “Jesus Christ, can you two stop?” Dean eventually blurted after Gabriel threw Sam into a particularly strong fit of giggles. “We get it. You’re fucking. Congratulations.”

    “I think someone is a little jealous,” Gabriel teased, sitting back in his seat.

    “I think someone needs to shut their goddamn cakehole,” Dean retorted, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

    Gabriel smirked and leaned over to Cas, whispering something in his ear. Cas looked at Gabriel a little confused, but the archangel nodded.

    “Dean, Gabriel believes you are in need of a massage,” Cas repeated. “Perhaps I could assist you?”

    “Okay, that’s it,” Dean pulled off at the exit they were nearing and drove into the first gas station he saw. “I need to piss and have a drink or three.” He parked the car and threw the keys to Sam as he got out. “You’re driving.” He walked off toward the station and Sam rounded on Gabriel.

    “Out,” Sam ordered. “Cas, go grab us a table at the diner.”

    Gabriel got out of the car and leaned against it as Sam stared at him, waiting for Cas to be out of earshot. “Okay, I know that was kind of a dick move but even you have to admit it was a little funn—“ Sam’s lips cut him off as he pressed Gabriel against the Impala, kissing him fiercely. Gabriel melted into it, moving his hands up Sam’s back and grabbing onto his shirt. Sam pulled away after a minute, moving down to Gabriel’s neck.

    “You have to stop,” Sam breathed against the archangel’s skin. “You’re making Dean mad, and you’re making me,” he pressed his hips into Gabriel’s, “frustrated.”

    Gabriel moaned and threw his head back a little as he felt Sam’s hard on. “Please tell me we’re getting a separate room tonight.”

    Sam kissed Gabriel one more time before pulling away. “Only if you’re good.”

    “I’ll be a saint,” Gabriel guaranteed, slapping Sam’s ass as they walked toward the station.

 

    Dean reluctantly slid into the booth next to Cas, still scowling a bit. “I bought whiskey and I’m not sharing.”

    “Relax, Dean,” Sam sighed. “Gabriel and I talked and he’s gonna behave for the rest of the trip.”

    “Did you spank him?” Cas asked. “I hear that is an effective form of punishment.”

    Dean groaned and put his head in his hands as Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s shoulder in an attempt to hide his laughter. “Uh, no, Cas,” Sam explained. “We just talked.”

    “You should consider it for later,” Cas offered, taking a sip of water. “It works well on babysitters.” Gabriel had been reduced to silently shaking next to Sam and Dean turned his head to stare at Cas in disbelief.

    “I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam assured Cas, cringing a little as he noticed the waitress come up to the table.

    “Well, hello boys,” the woman greeted, chewing her gum and twirling her pen in her bottle blonde hair. “Aren’t you a fine looking table?” She winked at Cas and Dean quickly put himself in her line of vision.

    “I’ll have a cheeseburger with everything,” Dean announced, narrowing his eyes a little at the woman. “Sam?”

    “Uh…” Sam turned his head toward the waitress while keeping his eyes on Dean a moment. “I’ll have the Caesar salad. Gabriel will just have a large chocolate shake.”

The waitress—Barbie, as her name tag read—scribbled the orders down on a pad, then poked her head around Dean to look at Cas again. “And what can I get you, hot stuff?”

    “Apologies, but I don’t—“

    “He’ll have an order of fries,” Dean ordered for him, staring daggers at the woman.

    Barbie raised an eyebrow, then gathered up the menus. “Coming right up.”

    Dean leaned back once Barbie left, then looked up to see Sam and Gabriel staring at him. “What?”

    “Cas,” Gabriel leaned forward. “Make Dean a glass of water.”

    “But he doesn’t—“

    “Do it.”

    Cas sighed and a glass of water appeared in front of Dean. “There.”

    “Drink it, Dean,” Sam ordered.

    Dean eyed the glass, then pushed it away. “No! Grace food is disgusting!” He caught Cas ducking his head a little out of the corner of his eyes, then sighed. “Fine. A sip.” Dean picked up the glass and inspected it a little before closing his eyes and bringing it to his lips. His eyes snapped wide open when the first taste hit his tongue. After taking a big gulp, he set it down. “Shit, Cas! That’s the best water I’ve ever tasted.”

    Gabriel grinned. “What did it taste like?”

    “It was like…Lime and rain?” Dean looked over at Cas, who was smiling softly. “Reminded me of a tropical storm.”

    “Well, I guess not all grace food is the same, huh, Dean-o?” Gabriel’s grin refused to leave his face as he looked over at Sam, who was stifling a giggle.

    “Your food still sucks,” Dean huffed, downing the rest of the water. Sam smiled and felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder. He looked up and his face fell.

    “Jess?”

    Gabriel and Dean quickly looked up as well. The tall blonde was standing at the edge of their table wearing a white nightgown, similar to the one she died in. She smiled down at them, lingering on Sam the longest.

    “Hello, Sam,” Jess greeted, moving her hand to caress his face. “Been a while.”

    “Yeah,” Sam leaned into the touch, even though when he did, he could tell it felt wrong.

    “You know why I’m here,” Jess said, looking over at Gabriel.

    “You’re not evil though,” Sam looked up at her. “You were never evil.”

    “Oh, sweetheart,” Jess smiled at Sam and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just the curse. I know you know that this isn’t me. I’m just a construct.”

    “Sam,” Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. “We knew this was coming. Let me take care of it. You don’t have to watch.”

    Sam sighed and got out of the booth. “Yes, I do.” He held out a hand to Gabriel. “Let’s get it over with.” Dean and Cas got out of the booth at well and Sam shook his head. “You guys don’t have to come.”

    “’Course I do,” Dean insisted, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder, causing him to smile softly.

    Jess nodded and led the group out of the diner, taking them behind the building where they weren’t likely to be interrupted. Gabriel and Jess stood facing each other in the open of the parking lot while the others watched from the side of the building.

    “I like you, Gabriel,” Jess admitted. “You’re good for him.”

    “I don’t like the idea of fighting you,” Gabriel sighed. “It’s going to hurt him.”

    Jess smiled. “Then let’s finish this quickly.” She closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened, fire burned behind them. Her hand flew up and shot a ball of fire at Gabriel, giving him barely enough time to duck out of the way.

    “Fireballs?” Gabriel groaned and kept dodging as they came at him. Despite the onslaught, Gabriel moved closer to Jess so he could get in range to stab her. Once he felt he was close enough, he lunged, only to be greeted with Jess being engulfed in flames. Gabriel yelped and fell backwards, clutching his arm.

    “Not just any fire,” Jess grinned maliciously as the flames around her receded. “Holy fire.”

    “Okay, that’s just fucking unfair,” Gabriel winced. His skin wasn’t too badly burned, but it made him unable to grasp his blade with his dominant hand anymore. He chanced a glance at Sam, who had his hand over his mouth in worry. Gabriel gritted his teeth and stood back up. This was for Sam and he was worth a few burns.

    “Not ready to give up yet?” Jess taunted, raising her hand and forming another fireball.

    “Never,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes and held up his good hand when Jess started to throw at him again. A large, golden trimmed shield materialized in front of Gabriel and he ducked behind it as the fire was absorbed. The body of the shield was transparent except for a soft shimmer that gave it substance.  

    “What is that?” Dean asked when he heard Cas gasp softly next to him.

    “It’s part of his armor,” Cas explained. “As you know, angels are warriors and thus, we have armor. On earth, there is really no use for it because there isn’t much here that can hurt us. For a human to see any part of an angel’s armor is exceptionally rare. I haven’t seen Gabriel’s since Lucifer was cast out.”

    Though it appeared to weigh hundreds of pounds, Gabriel lifted the shield easily and moved closer to Jess as her fireballs bombarded him again. The shield absorbed most of the fire, and Jess was getting visibly frustrated.

    “You can’t fight me from behind that shield, Gabriel,” she observed, putting her arms down. “There’s no way for this to end well for you.”

    Gabriel stayed knelt behind the shield and stared at Jess through it. She was right. There was no way he could get close enough to stab her. They were at a standstill and the only way for this fight to end would be if he stepped out from behind the only thing that could protect him. Gabriel ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t drag this fight out. Whatever the outcome, he had to finish it, for Sam’s sake. He looked over at the hunter and smiled sadly. Sam shook his head and Gabriel mouthed “I’m sorry” before turning back to Jess.

    “Fine,” Gabriel stood up and the shield disappeared. “But I’m going down fighting.” He gripped his blade in his good hand and rushed forward as Jess engulfed herself in flames. Gabriel closed his eyes and braced for the burn as he drew closer, but stopped when he heard screams. Water was coming from somewhere off to the side and Gabriel looked over to see Dean using a hose from the side of the building to douse Jess.

    “Shank her, dumbass!” Dean shouted over the water.

    Gabriel looked back at Jess and saw the fire in her eyes go out. She smiled softly and nodded before Gabriel plunged the blade into her chest. Jess burst into light and disappeared, leaving a pile of pixi stix in her wake.

    “Turn off the water!” Gabriel cried, dropping to the ground and trying to salvage any of the stix that might be dry. Dean quickly turned off the hose but it was too late. All of the stix were saturated and the sugary powder was lost. “I hate this fucking curse.” Gabriel flicked the soaked paper and sugar water off of his hands and stood up. He looked over to the building for Sam, but he was nowhere to be found.

    “Where’s Sam?” Gabriel asked as Dean and Cas approached.

    “In the Impala, I think,” Dean reached up and scratched his head. “He just kinda walked off when Cas and I were getting the hose.”

    “Why’d you help me anyway?” Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Thought you’d be happy to be rid of me.”

    Dean sighed. “Sam likes you, okay? You make him happy and, to do that you have to be alive.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and hunched over a bit. “Can we go now? I’m obviously not getting my burger anymore, and we still have a forest god to take care of.” He turned and marched off to the car, not giving Gabriel or Cas a second glance.

    “Do you think Sam is okay?” Gabriel wondered as he walked back to the Impala with Cas.

    “Hopefully,” Cas sighed. “He’d be even better if you would have listened to me.”

    “Hey, I have done a great job so far,” Gabriel argued.

    Cas rounded on Gabriel and narrowed his eyes. “Dean was the only thing that saved you in that fight. I saw how ready you were to die. Do you think that’s what Sam needs? Another lover to die for him?”

    “Jeez, Cas, I didn’t think—“

    “That’s right. You didn’t think,” Cas huffed and kept walking. Gabriel trailed behind him a little, reaching the Impala last and climbing in the backseat on the driver’s side. He leaned forward between the door and the headrest as Sam started the car.

    “You okay?” Gabriel whispered.

    “I’m fine,” Sam replied harshly. “I have to focus on driving. We can talk when we get to California.” Gabriel sat back in his seat and sighed, resigning himself to pressing his head against the window and watching the scenery for the rest of the trip. Where were they again? After a couple miles, he spotted a sign that said “Welcome to Wyoming” and groaned. Seriously. Fuck this day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy how about some real porn hmm?

    The rest of the drive to California was mostly silent, tension so thick that Gabriel could hardly breathe…not that he breathed normally, but you get the picture. Neither Castiel nor Sam were speaking to him and, even though Dean didn’t have a problem, he probably felt it was safer to keep silent as well. They pulled into the hotel well past dark and they all piled out of the car, desperate to stretch their legs. Sam went to check in and Gabriel tried his hardest not to get too excited when he came back from the office with keys for two hotel rooms.

    “Alright,” Sam took a look at the keys and handed one set to a confused Gabriel. “Dean and I in one room, you and Cas in the other.” Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam quickly shot him a glare to silence it. “Got a lot of work tomorrow, so let’s get some shut eye.” He popped the trunk and grabbed out his bag, heading toward the room.

    “Hooo…Someone’s in the doghouse,” Dean chuckled, pulling out his bag after Sam was out of earshot. “Least I won’t be kept up by whatever kinky shit you kids get up to.”

    “Maybe not,” Gabriel smirked, twirling the key around his finger, “but you know Sam. He’s gonna want to talk. You’ll be kept up by feelings instead, big boy.”

    Dean groaned and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I would rather deal with the fucking. Night, Gabe. Cas.” He turned and followed Sam through the open door to their room, then closed it behind him.

    Gabriel turned to Cas and sighed. “So…roomies?”

    “I’m still not very pleased with you, Gabriel,” Cas reminded, pulling his backpack out of the trunk and closing it.

    “Come on, sparrow,” Gabriel whined, following Cas to their room. “I need  _ someone _ to talk to about this mess.” He unlocked the door and held it open to let Cas in. “Not like we sleep anyway.”

    “I’ve actually become partial to meditating,” Cas mentioned, setting his bag on the bed closest to the bathroom. “It’s very relaxing.”

    “What are you? A fucking Jedi?” Gabriel scoffed, flopping onto the other bed and turning on the TV, flipping through the channels at breakneck speed.

    “That’s impossible,” Cas sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Gabriel flip through channels. “The ‘force’ isn’t real, and even if it was, I certainly don’t have enough midichlorians to be considered a Jedi.”

    Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Cas, then sighed. “How long do you think it will be until Sam forgives me?”

    “I can’t be certain,” Cas replied. “He will though. Sam cares about you a great deal.” He shifted so that he was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. “He’s worried about you. You may be an archangel, but these manifestations stem from extremely powerful magic.”

    “Were you there when he was cursed?” Gabriel asked.

    Cas sucked in a breath, then let it out. “It was relatively soon after I returned from purgatory. Sam was kidnapped while they were on a hunt, and Dean asked me to assist him in the search. We eventually tracked him to a small town in Delaware that Dean seemed to recognize. I was able to sense a great deal of magic in the town, most of it was concentrated around a cabin on the outskirts of town. By the time we got there and broke in, the witch was gone and Sam was on one of the beds, unconscious. I flew us all back to the bunker so that Sam could recover safely and, when he woke up, he explained that the witch had cursed him. I think he said the witch’s name was ‘Becky’. They both seemed to know her.”

    Gabriel snorted. “Sam was cursed by a witch named ‘Becky’?”

    “Please allow me to finish,” Cas huffed. “Sam said that Becky cursed him because if she couldn’t have him, no one could. He refused to tell Dean the details of the curse, but eventually I was able to persuade him to tell me. That’s why I tried to warn you.”

    “You’ve never encountered this…’Becky’?” Gabriel assumed.

    “I’m afraid not,” Cas shook his head. “Dean seemed even more upset than Sam about her involvement. When I asked him about it later, he said she was some kind of obsessive fan of theirs from the Winchester gospels written by Chuck Shurley.”

    Gabriel sat up and stared at Cas. “Chuck Shurley?”

    Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Yes. The prophet tasked with recording the apocalypse. You must be aware of that.”

    “No, yeah, of course,” Gabriel chuckled a little. “Just a name someone mentioned to me before.” He ran a hand though his hair and let out a breath. “So, do you think I can take these manifestations on or should I just call it quits with Sam?”

    Cas uncrossed his legs and stood up, moving to tower over the archangel. “You have no choice, Gabriel. The curse will continue regardless if you break up or not. Furthermore, don’t you think that, out of anyone in the entire universe, Sam Winchester is worth fighting for?”

 

    “Alright,” Dean tossed his duffel on the bed closest to the door and sat down on the edge, facing Sam’s bed. “Let’s get this over with so I can get some sleep.”

    “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam lied, rummaging in his own duffel for a pair of sleeping pants.

    “Well, that’s a relief,” Dean moved himself to the middle of the bed, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his head. “Night, Sammy.”

    Sam changed and crawled under the covers of his bed, noting the distinct temperature difference compared to when Gabriel was lying next to him. He tossed and turned for a while, unable to get comfortable, eventually ending up on his back, looking up at the cracked ceiling.

    “Dean?”

    “There it is.”

    “Can we talk a little?”

    Dean groaned as he rolled onto his back. “Spit it out.”

    Sam shuffled under the blankets a bit. “Do you think I made a mistake with Gabriel?”

    “Does it matter?” Dean asked. “The curse is already in full swing. He’s taken out three of your exes so far. That’s pretty damn good, if you ask me.”

    “Yeah but,” Sam sighed. “This time, with Jess, he seemed so ready to just give up. If you hadn’t stepped in…”

    “He wasn’t giving up,” Dean amended. “He couldn’t see a way out. She had holy fire, for shit’s sake. And did you see how he looked at you before he charged her?”

    “….Yeah.”

    “He has major feelings for you, man.” Dean cleared his throat and continued. “Let me ask you something.”

    “Hmm?”

    “Do you see a future with him?”

    “We’re hunters,” Sam scoffed. “We don’t really have that luxury.”

    “Humor me,” Dean urged.

    Sam flipped over onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. “With jetpacks.” He turned his head so he was facing Dean. “Do you really think Gabriel can break the curse, De?”

    Dean turned his head to look at Sam. “I don’t think you would have bothered with him if you didn’t think he had a damn good chance.”

    “Thanks,” Sam smiled and Dean returned it before turning his head back. “Say, um…”

    “Yeah…” Dean sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Why do you think I left my clothes on?”

    “Deeply ingrained paranoia?” Sam suggested, turning to his side and propping his head up by his elbow.

    “Well…” Dean stood up and shrugged. “That too, I suppose.” He grabbed his bag and walked over to the door. “I’ll send him over. No pulling this shit again, though.” Dean opened the door and walked the few feet there were between the rooms. He pounded on the door and Cas opened it, looking confused.

    “Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted, stepping to the side to let the hunter in the room. “What are you doing here?”

    “To kick Gabriel out,” Dean explained, turning to the archangel. “Go cuddle with your boyfriend, idiot.”

    “Wait, he…he’s not mad anymore?” Gabriel’s eyes widened.

    “Obviously,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Will you just go so I can sleep?”

    Gabriel dropped the remote, quickly scrambling off the bed and out the door without a backwards glance. Dean sighed and set his duffel on the recently vacated bed as Cas closed the door.

    “I trust that Sam is feeling better?” Cas asked, smoothing out his coat a bit.

    “Yeah,” Dean confirmed, stripping his shirt off. “Just needed to use a little sense.”

    Cas quickly turned away from the sight of Dean’s bare torso and walked back over to his bed. “Do you need anything? I mean, I could get you…something. If you wanted.”

    “Hmm…” Dean flopped onto the bed and shimmied under the covers. “Just sleep for now. Breakfast would be pretty great, though.”

    Cas smiled down at his hands. “Of course, Dean. Sleep well.”

 

    Gabriel grabbed the handle of the door, more than ready to make a dramatic entrance announcing his return to his lover, and pushed, throwing all his momentum into the door…that was locked. His body slammed against the door and he fell backwards, finding himself seated on the ground. Some shuffling sounds came from behind the door and it opened, revealing Sam looking down at him, clad in just a pair of linen pants.

    “Gabriel?” Sam held out a hand to help him up. “Are you okay?”

    “Well, my pride is a little hurt,” Gabriel admitted, letting Sam help him up. “But you, uh…” He looked down and rubbed his thumb along the back of Sam’s hand, which he was still holding on to. “We’re okay, right?”

    Sam pulled Gabriel forward and wrapped his arms around him. “Yeah. We’re okay.” He kissed the top of the archangel’s head and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of sunflowers and cinnamon sugar. “Now, come on to bed.” Sam pulled Gabriel into the room and closed the door, not letting him go.

    “Sam, I—“ Gabriel’s words caught in his throat as Sam shoved him back against the door and kissed him, pushing off his jacket. The hunter pulled away, only to kneel at Gabriel’s feet and start to undo his jeans. “Okay, I definitely don’t deserve this.”

    “Oh?” Sam asked, looking up at Gabriel as he tugged at his belt loops. “Who said I was doing this for you?” He smirked and pulled Gabriel’s waistband down, revealing his half-hard cock.

    “Well then, by all means, use me,” Gabriel sighed, biting his lip as Sam took him in his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and tugged a little, pulling a moan out of the hunter that he felt all along his length. “Fuck, Sam…”

    Sam pulled back for a bit, licking at the sides, and looking up at Gabriel. “I wanna fuck you.” He took the tip into his mouth and sucked before releasing it again. “I wanna come in you and make you scream so loud, heaven will hear you and know exactly who you belong to.” Sam pulled Gabriel toward him, plunging his erection deep into the back of his throat, causing Gabriel to groan.

    “I don’t know where you’ve been learning dirty talk, but sign me up.” He gasped and threw his head back as Sam swallowed him down. “Can we—Oh Jesus fuck—Bed. Please.”

    Sam grinned as he let go of Gabriel and hadn’t even stood up fully before Gabriel grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The archangel moaned at the taste of himself in Sam’s mouth and moved one hand up into the hunter’s hair while the other pressed gently at the small of his back so Gabriel could rut against him. Sam moved his hands down Gabriel’s back and over his ass, then lifting him up so his legs could wrap around his torso. Gabriel gasped and smiled as he continued the kiss, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip.

    “Hmm…I don’t think we need a bed,” Sam growled, pushing Gabriel’s back more forcefully against the door. “Get rid of our clothes.”

    Gabriel didn’t even bother to snap his fingers before he made their clothing vanish, panting against Sam’s lips as he felt the hunter slide against him. He stopped Sam as he noticed one of his hands moving to his hole. “No. Next time," he bit Sam's bottom lip, producing a soft moan. "Right now, you need to pound my ass until this door breaks.”

    Sam grunted in response and lifted Gabriel up a little more, lining up his cock with the archangel’s already wet and open hole. He slowly slid into Gabriel, moaning against his lips as he sunk himself into tight, velvet heat. “Oh, Gabriel…”

    “Come on, Sam,” Gabriel breathed, throwing his head back against the door as Sam bottomed out. “Gonna just stand there?”

    Sam thrust up into Gabriel and hissed at the nails digging into his shoulders. “Better?”

    “Ah!” Gabriel cried, clutching at Sam for some sort of purchase. “Yes, Sam! Fuck!” He moaned as the hunter bit down on his shoulder possessively, loving the feeling of being marked. “Please…Ohhh…” Sam changed his angle a little, making him hit Gabriel’s prostate with each thrust, sending the archangel into a litany of curses interspersed with Sam’s name.

    “Gabriel, I—“ Sam gasped as Gabriel clenched around him, coming between their bodies with a shout. He followed soon after, emptying himself with a moan into Gabriel’s limp form. Before his legs could give out, he quickly slipped himself out of Gabriel’s hole and backed them up until he fell backwards onto the closest bed. Gabriel grunted as they fell, then slid off to the side, throwing his arm lazily over Sam. The hunter turned his head to the side and smiled at his sated boyfriend, proud that the mark on his neck hadn’t healed up yet.

    A few moments later, there was a knocking and a muffled voice coming from the wall they shared with Dean’s room. “If you guys are finished, I’d like to get some GODDAMN SLEEP!”

    They laughed and Gabriel tightened his hold on Sam. “We should probably sleep, too.”

    Sam nuzzled his nose in Gabriel’s hair and sighed. “I’m sorry for freaking out.”

    Gabriel waved his hand lazily and brought the blanket up to cover them. “I shouldn’t have been so reckless.”

    “Just…” Sam turned his body toward Gabriel and held him close, their foreheads touching. “Always come back to me, alright?”

    Gabriel gave Sam a light kiss on the lips and smiled. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter I had completed before I started posting and I promised myself I wouldn't post it before I completed chapter 7, but this week had been insane and I'm only about half done with it, but I knew I couldn't keep you guys waiting. However, this means updates will probably be even more sporadic. SORRY! 
> 
> (Psst. Comments, kudos, and recc'ing me to your broskis will probably help me write faster.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HEY LOOK I'M BACK
> 
> Enjoy, kids.

    The hunters were treated to breakfast in the morning in Dean’s room by Castiel, who watched contently as Dean scarfed down as much as he could. Sam grabbed a waffle himself and choked it down before declaring himself full.

“What does it taste like?” Gabriel whispered, nuzzling his hunter’s ear.

“Flour and petrichor,” Sam replied quietly, wrinkling his nose. “Will you make me something?”

Gabriel smiled and handed Sam a bowl of fruit. “More proof that my theory is valid.” The hunter took the bowl from him and smiled as he picked at the pineapples and strawberries.

“So, when you’re done inhaling your breakfast, I think I know what we’re looking for,” Sam announced, causing Dean to look up mid-shovel.

“All ears, Sammy,” he replied, his cheeks flushing a bit before setting the fork down and grabbing a napkin.

Sam set the bowl down and held up the tablet that was in his lap. “The sigils found carved into the trees and painted in the nearby cavern are Native American. Additionally,” he swiped to show another picture of a painting in the cavern, “this particular painting is older and snakes aren’t part of the local tribe’s lore.”

“Wait, let me see that,” Gabriel snatched the tablet from Sam’s hands and his eyes widened a bit. “Shit. You guys are definitely gonna need me.”

“What is it, then?” Dean asked.

“Hoklonote,” Sam sighed.

“Native American trickster god,” Gabriel finished. “He usually hangs around the south, but I guess he decided to take a trip up north.”

“There’s more of you?” Dean huffed.

Gabriel frowned. “Excuse you. I was  _ pretending _ . Actual trickster gods aren’t nearly as powerful. Hoklonote in particular has powers limited to shapeshifting and teleportation.”

“Oh, is that all?” Dean sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Watch it,” Gabriel threatened, taking a step toward Dean. “I’ll put your ass back in TV land and we’ll see which one you’d rather deal with.”

“Gabriel, Dean,” Cas stood up, trading glares between them. “Enough. How can we stop it?”

Gabriel glared a second longer at Dean before turning to Cas. “Hoklonote feeds off of lies and thrives on chaos. The more dishonest you are, the more power you will give him.”

Sam and Cas looked at each other before the angel spoke up. “Maybe it would be beneficial for you and Dean to stay behind.”

“Bullshit. I haven’t lied any more than Sam has,” Dean argued.

“I’m going to rudely disagree with that,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “But having us there might actually be a good thing. While he feeds off lies, he is weakened by honesty. The more truth you have to tell, the weaker he gets.”

“So, revealing enough secrets will kill him?” Sam asked.

“Can’t be killed,” Gabriel explained. “But he can be made weak enough to trap. The question is, are we all ready to let some skeletons out of our collective closets?” Dean looked down at his lap as Cas stared at one of the motel walls. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and squeezed. This was gonna be a tough hunt.

Though Gabriel advised strongly against it, the four of them split up once they got to the forest. Sam walked cautiously, unsure of what form the god was going to take. About fifteen minutes into their search, Sam relaxed on a fallen tree. He brought his bag around to set on his knees and took out a fruit bar that Gabriel had made. Sam stared at the bar and took a bite, smiling at the taste that blossomed on his tongue. Maybe it was just the food, but Sam was sure he was falling for Gabriel. The archangel had never even been on his radar but until now, Sam had let the curse kill any feelings he had for anyone before they even started.

“Sam, hey!”

Gabriel’s voice pulled him out of his daze and he looked up, seeing his boyfriend walking toward him. “Hey, did you find anything?”

“Not really,” Gabriel sighed. “It’s just as likely this guy got bored and fucked off on back to Oklahoma.”

“Maybe Dean or Cas are having better luck,” Sam suggested. “Sit. Take a load off.”

Gabriel smiled and sat next to Sam on the log. “Who do you think it’s gonna go after?”

“My money is on Dean,” Sam predicted, taking a bite of the bar and swallowing. “Lying is second nature to him.”

“Not to you?” Gabriel asked.

“I mean,” Sam shifted on the log a bit. “I can do it well, but I don’t like it.”

Gabriel moved a bit closer to Sam. “Well, what can you do well that you DO like?”

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. “I can think of something.” He cupped Gabriel’s chin and leaned in.

“SAM! STOP!”

Sam froze and looked up to see Gabriel running toward him. He looked back at the Gabriel sitting next to him and his face contorted into a wide, sardonic grin. Before Sam could do anything, the imposter backhanded him off of the log, throwing him against a tree. Sam sank down to the base of the tree, unconscious. Gabriel tried to run to him but Hoklonote blocked the way, still grinning.

“You’re not human,” it stated.

“You’re right,” Gabriel affirmed.

“And what kind of petty god are you?” Hoklonote scoffed.

Gabriel smirked and looked up at the native god fiercely. “Loki.”

Hoklonote rolled his shoulders back. “Lies. I can feel it. Loki is dead. Kali told everyone he was gone.”

“Gone, yes,” Gabriel circled the god. “But not dead. The lie you’re sensing is that Loki isn’t my real name.”

“Who are you then?” The god asked.

“Not like you to want real answers,” Gabriel goaded.

“I want to know where to send the flowers when I’m finished with you,” Hoklonote explained.

“I’m an archangel. Gabriel,” he answered. The god backed away slightly, aware that he was telling the truth.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hoklonote reminded him. “You can’t kill me. Nothing can.”

Gabriel held up a finger. “Never say never, bud. But I won’t smite you this time. I’d rather see you suffer.” A rustling came from behind him and he could sense Dean and Cas behind him. “Glad to see you two could join the party.”

“Well, shit,” Dean groaned. “I can’t tell you apart.”

“I can,” Cas stepped forward. “Plus, I believe I have a lot of truth to convey.”

Dean stared as Cas stood next to one of the Gabriels and clenched his jaw. “I do, too. Gabriel, I still don’t trust you completely and I’m terrified you’re gonna break Sam’s heart.”

Gabriel turned back to look at Dean with an offended expression, as Cas advanced on Hoklonote. “Wow. Rude.”

Dean shrugged as Cas punched the god. “I also always wanted to try Cas’s conjured food. I just pretended not to when you forced me.”

It was Cas’s turn to turn and stare, while Gabriel took a swing. “Really?”

Dean’s face flushed a bit. “Yeah, I mean, maybe Gabriel is just a bad grace cook or whatever.”

“I am a fantastic cook!” Gabriel grunted, as he was knocked onto his back. “I need more honesty, guys!”

   Cas looked down at Gabriel, then over at Dean. “It always upset me that you never wanted anything from me. I want to take care of you, and you never let me.”

“I didn’t want to ask you for anything because…” Dean ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward. “Everything I touch goes to shit, especially the people I care about.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “You care about me?”

“I mean, yeah but…” Dean looked over at Gabriel, finally overtaking Hoklonote. “Like a friend or a brother, obviously.”

The god landed a particularly good punch and sent Gabriel flying. Cas looked back at Dean and frowned. “Dean. Now is not the time for lies. If you don’t care about me, just—“

Dean stepped forward and grabbed Cas’s face, pulling it toward his. Cas’s eyes spring open wide at first, then slowly closed as Dean kissed him. After a moment, Dean pulled away, breathless.

“I love you, Cas,” the hunter admitted, “and I’m an idiot for not telling you sooner.”

“NO!” Hoklonote cried out in pain as he could feel his power waning from the depth of the truth. Gabriel scrambled back up and grinned as he twirled his angel blade in his hand.

“Dean, I…” Cas brought his hands up to cover Dean’s. “I love you, too.”

Hoklonote dropped to the ground and screamed in agony before Gabriel shoved his blade into the god’s shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

“I think you need a time out,” Gabriel stretched his arm out, palm down over Hoklonote. The earth under the god opened up, and he screamed as he fell into a black void. Gabriel snapped and caught his blade in his hand as it came rushing up to meet him out of the pit. Once he had his blade back, the earth closed up and an intricate sigil started to glow where the pit had been. Gabriel brought his hand down and the glowing subsided, leaving the sigil burned into the earth. The archangel sighed and put his blade away, head snapping up when he heard a familiar groan. He ran over to Sam and squatted down next to him, placing his hand on the hunter’s cheek. “Hey you,” Gabriel greeted.

“Hey you,” Sam sighed, smiling softly at Gabriel. “Did I miss anything?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Gabriel grinned, willing Sam’s pain away with his touch. “Check out the lovebirds.”

Sam leaned over to look around Gabriel and saw Dean and Cas, holding each other close enough that their foreheads were touching, smiling and giggling. “You mean..?”

“Well, the truth had to come out sometime,” Gabriel shrugged and turned his head to look as well. “Ugh. Gross.”

“We can be gross, too,” Sam suggested, reaching his hand up to guide Gabriel’s focus back to him. Gabriel knelt down and scooted himself between Sam’s bent knees.

“I think I’d like that,” Gabriel smirked, leaning toward Sam and melting into his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GROSS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: OKAY SO, if you're wondering why this chapter made like, no sense before, its because I FORGOT TO ADD THE FIRST 1K WORDS. Admittedly, I was hella sick yesterday so, blame it on my stupid cold lol

               A few weeks had gone by without signs of an evil ex, and Gabriel was starting to get anxious. He was checking over his shoulder constantly, jumping at small sounds, and forgoing sleep in favor of staring at the door to their room as Sam held onto him in his sleep. To be honest, he didn’t even know who the next ex was. Sam was little help, claiming his memory was a little fuzzy of the first couple years he teamed back up with Dean. Apparently dying a few times does a number on your hippocampus.

“You need to relax,” Sam finally said one day, throwing a bag over his shoulder and pushing Gabriel toward the garage. “Come on, you and me, mini-vacation. I already cleared it with Dean and Cas.”

“It would be a lot easier if I could fly us somewhere,” Gabriel grumbled as he got into the passenger seat of a stolen Civic that they had picked up recently.

“We’ll make do,” Sam looked over and smiled at Gabriel, giving the archangel no choice but to return it.

“So, where are we going anyway?” Gabriel asked, already playing with the power windows.

“What sounds good? Beach? Mountains?” Sam suggested, pulling out of the garage.

Gabriel hummed, considering for a moment where he wanted to go. “Where’s the closest amusement park?”

Sam dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriel. “Look it up.”

Gabriel frowned at the piece of technology that was thrust into his hand. Honestly, he still didn’t really understand a lot of modern technology. Sam and Cas had been slowly teaching him since he had been resurrected, but he still only knew the basics. “I, um…” He sighed. “How do I..?”

“Well, first you have to swipe your thumb across the screen to open it,” Sam instructed, smirking.

“I know THAT,” Gabriel huffed, opening the phone. “I use…” He squinted at the screen. “Maps, right?” 

“Yep,” Sam confirmed. “Now put ‘amusement park’ in the search bar.”

Gabriel’s tongue peeked out from between his lips as he concentrated on using the keypad. He finished typing out the words, then hit the small magnifying glass next to the bar. “Woah, it’s zooming out on me!” Gabriel panicked, holding the phone a little further out from himself.

“It’s okay,” Sam chuckled. “It’s supposed to do that. Okay, what’s the first thing that came up?”

“It’s a bunch of…” Gabriel brought the phone back to his face. “Waterparks mostly?”

“I don’t think any of those are open in October,” Sam sighed.

“Ooo! I found it,” Gabriel perked up. “It’s in Kansas City but,” he gasped as he paged through, “they have special stuff for Halloween!”

Sam groaned. “You know I hate Halloween. It’s every day for us.”

“Come on…” Gabriel begged. “We can make fun of all the lore they got wrong, I can stuff myself full of candy…I’ll even dress up as a sexy nurse if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who attempted to conceal a smile.

“Fine,” Sam conceded. “But I’m going in packing…like everything.”

Gabriel turned the screen off of the phone and stuck it in the cup holder before reaching out his hand and wiggling his fingers. After a moment, Sam let his hand down and intertwined his fingers with Gabriel’s, smiling as they drove down the road.

Almost five hours later, they pulled into a hotel near “Worlds of Fun”, the park that Gabriel insisted they visit. Sam had decided to splurge on a nicer hotel, since they were on a break from hunting, and instantly approved of his choice when he saw Gabriel’s face light up at the fireworks they could see from their balcony. He sat down on one of the chairs provided and wrapped his arms around the archangel in his lap, softly kissing and nuzzling his neck occasionally as they watched the show. It hadn’t been long that they had been together, but Sam had been getting more and more comfortable with the idea that Gabriel could very well break his curse. The last few weeks, he had been slowly letting his guard down, and he was starting to feel rather strongly about the archangel.

“Should we get some sleep?” Sam whispered when the grand finale was over, his hands sneaking under Gabriel’s shirt.

“Are you sure it’s sleep you want, Sammy?” Gabriel hinted, placing his hands on top of Sam’s as they moved.

“Hmm, good point,” Sam grinned into the back of Gabriel’s neck and moved one hand down to palm at the archangel’s jeans. Gabriel groaned and threw his head back to rest on Sam’s shoulder as the hunter started to unfasten his fly. Sam mouthed and nipped at Gabriel’s neck as he worked his hand under the waistband of Gabriel’s pants.

“Fuck, Sam…” Gabriel gasped as the hunter’s hand wrapped around his quickly hardening length. Sam lifted his head for a moment to check if there were any other occupied balconies around them before shoving Gabriel’s pants down further and pulling his cock out.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Sam breathed against the flushed skin of Gabriel’s collar. “Gonna let me fuck you out here for everyone to see?”

“I know it’s a damn kid’s park, but—“ Gabriel interrupted himself with a needy moan, “I need you inside me right the fuck now.”

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hips, his fingertips pressing in hard enough to bruise a normal person, and fought with himself over the decision of whether to push him off or pull him closer. As he decided, he sucked a bruise into the junction between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder, causing the archangel to cry out.

A sound came from above them, and they brought their activities to a halt, waiting for confirmation as to what made the interruption. After a moment, they heard it again, the deep clearing of a throat and the rustling of what sounded like a newspaper.

“I think there’s someone up there,” Sam whispered, keeping as still as possible.

Gabriel licked his lips and looked up. “Uh, sorry?” He apologized to the top of their balcony.

“S’okay,” a gruff voice replied. “There’s kids ‘round here, ya know.”

Sam shoved Gabriel off of him and blushed furiously. “Yeah, sorry, sir. We’ll, um…Yeah, sorry,” he stammered, quickly running into the room. He fell onto the bed face first, groaning out of humiliation. Gabriel came in behind him soon after, closing the door and giggling like a maniac.

“Oh my DAD,” Gabriel breathed, still trying to reign in his fit of laughter.

“My boner is completely gone,” Sam declared, his voice muffled from the bed. “I can’t stop thinking about that guy listening to us.”

“Aww, baby, I thought that’s what you wanted,” Gabriel grinned and crawled onto the bed, kneeling next to Sam’s head. “I believe you said ‘gonna let me fuck you out here for everyone to see?’”

Sam rolled over onto his back and pushed Gabriel playfully. “I was trying to talk dirty! I didn’t think anyone was actually out there!”

“Gotta practice what you preach, Sammy!” Gabriel teased. He bounced on the bed, then flipped and landed on his back. “It’s okay. I don’t think I could get it up again, either.”

Sam turned his head to face Gabriel. “Morning sex instead?”

Gabriel rolled over and planted one hand on the other side of Sam, lifting himself up so he was looking down at the hunter. “Promise?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned, reached up, and pulled Gabriel down to him by his neck. “Promise,” he mumbled against Gabriel’s lips. Sam was starting to feel the exhaustive weight of the drive, or maybe it was just Gabriel deciding to collapse on top of him. He groaned and pushed Gabriel over and off of him before kicking the covers down. After some maneuvering of bedding and limbs, they quickly fell into a deep sleep.

             After waking Sam up with a very pleasant blow job, and ending with a mutually satisfying shared shower, both he and Gabriel were ready to head off to the amusement park for the day. Sam’s backpack was loaded with a few bottles of water, two ponchos, sunscreen, bug spray, and basically anything you would probably find in your mother’s bag when your family went to Disney when you were little. Gabriel, on the other hand, had nothing but his sunglasses and a grin plastered on his face.

               “Why did you pack all this stuff?” Gabriel asked, poking through Sam’s bag as he pulled into a parking spot.

               “Because we may need it,” Sam explained, putting the car into park and turning it off. He looked over at Gabriel, who was wearing an annoyed look.

               Gabriel snapped his fingers and produced two tickets to the park between them. “I may be grounded, but I still got some serious power, kiddo. I could snap all that stuff up in an instant.”

               “Chalk it up to social convention, then,” Sam leaned over and placed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go.”

               Gabriel rolled his eyes, but exited the car and grabbed Sam’s hand when he came around the front of the vehicle. He couldn’t help but be a little smug over the looks that he and Sam were getting. That’s right, random twink and various teenage sluts, the gorgeous hunk of man meat next to him was his. When they reached the gates, Gabriel handed the severely underpaid and overworked park employee their tickets, and were waved in.

               “Well, this is kismet, huh?” Gabriel grinned, pointing to the sign that said “Scandinavia” on it.

               “I know what you’re thinking, and NO,” Sam impressed, holding Gabriel’s hand a little tighter in an attempt to restrain him.

               “Can we at least go on the Sea Dragon?” Gabriel begged. “It’s based on Jörmungandr! That’s my _son_ they dedicated a ride to!”

               “It’s a myth,” Sam sighed. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and shrugged, walking backward toward the ride then turning and jogging toward it. “Woah, Gabriel, wait! Tell me it’s a myth!” Sam quickly caught up to Gabriel, already in line for the ride.

               Gabriel laughed at the concerned look on Sam’s face. “Come on! Of course I don’t have a giant sea serpent as my son. It was a trick.”

               “Just how bored were you in the bronze age?” Sam teased, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

               “Very,” Gabriel admitted. “Come on,” he pulled a set of tickets out of his pocket, “I got us fast passes.”

               “’Got them’, I’m sure,” Sam grinned and accepted the pass, letting Gabriel lead the way past the rest of the line for the ride. It was amazing seeing Gabriel so happy. The sun hit his hair just right and Sam could feel his breath catch in his chest. Gabriel was it. No question about it.

               “Yes!” Gabriel turned around to face Sam. “Front of the line!”

               “I love you,” Sam blurted out.

               Gabriel grinned. “Yeah, I love you too, nerd.” He reached up and grabbed the sides of Sam’s face, pulling him down into a kiss.

               “That’s it?” Sam blinked when he pulled away. “But that’s the first time we—“

               “Sammy,” Gabriel smiled, “it may be the first time you said it, but not the first time you’ve shown it. Were you surprised when I said it back?”

               Sam thought about it for a moment, then smiled back. “I suppose I wasn’t. I already knew.”

               Gabriel shrugged. “See? Now, let’s get on this ride and scare ourselves silly.” Sam nodded and they boarded the ride, strapping themselves in for an exciting two minutes.

               After about an hour spent in the Scandinavia part of the park, Gabriel finally agreed to move on to the Orient section of the park. The section was small, which Sam argued about though the whole 500 feet. (“It’s ridiculous, Gabriel. Eastern Asia is a very diverse and interesting area, and should be represented by more than just a kiddie coaster and a Panda Express!”) They made it to the Americana section and Gabriel practically bee-lined to one of the main coaster attractions, Patriot. Sam chose to sit this one out, and instead went near the exit to wait for Gabriel and grab a funnel cake.

               “Hey, Sam.”

               The voice that came from behind him nearly made him drop the pastry. Sam turned around to see a girl with long dark hair, ripping the meat from a turkey leg with her rather sharp teeth. “Maddie.”

               “Long time, no see,” Madison grinned, grease dripping from her lips.

               “Well, you’re dead so, not like I could call you,” Sam countered.

               “Whatever,” Madison waved the leg in the air nonchalantly. “Where is he?”

               “Riding the coaster,” Sam sighed. “Should be out pretty soon to kick your ass.”

               “Confident, huh?” Madison grinned again.

               Sam ate a piece of funnel cake. “A werewolf should be a walk in the park for him.” He turned back around and saw Gabriel running over to him. “And, here he is.”

               “That was AWESOME,” Gabriel doubled over and panted, upon reaching Sam. “Like WOOO, serious adrenaline rush!” He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Who’s that?”

               “Madison,” Sam introduced, pointing at her with his plate. “Ex-girlfriend. Werewolf.”

               “Oh,” Gabriel reached out his hand. “Nice to meet—WAIT WHAT?” He retracted his hand and turned back to Sam. “You dated a werewolf, too? Should I be expecting a djinn and a vampire also? I thought the motto was ‘saving people, hunting things’, not ‘saving people, taking things out to dinner and a movie’.”

               “It’s not like we _dated_ ,” Sam argued. “We just kinda…did it once before she realized she had been bitten. I didn’t even know she was one. AND! I killed her.”

               “Oh, well that makes it all better, doesn’t it,” Gabriel sneered.

               “I’m all for a good domestic dispute, but can we get down to brass tacks please?” Madison interrupted, tossing aside the picked-clean bone from her turkey leg.

               Gabriel turned to her and frowned. “Only because werewolves really piss me off.” His angel blade dropped out of his jacket, and he twirled it around. “Technically, I created you.”

               “You WHAT?” Sam shouted.

               “TECHNICALLY,” Gabriel emphasized, holding up a finger. “I created Fenrir. Fenrir was supposed to be a one shot, but then he decided to have some kids of his own without telling me and…that’s how the, much tamer, pureblood line started. They eventually found out that they could create others through biting, and now we have thousands of feral bitches like you.” He smirked at Madison. “Full offense.” She growled and bared her teeth at him before lunging forward, leading with her claws.

               “We are discussing this later,” Sam demanded, as Gabriel fell to the ground, Madison on top of him.

               “Yeah, maybe when I’m not trying to be César Milan, extreme edition,” Gabriel grunted, as Madison snapped her teeth and drooled onto him.

               “I’m gonna rip you to shreds,” Madison threatened, growling and raising a clawed hand.

               “Puppy needs some serious obedience classes,” Gabriel remarked, rolling away as Madison’s hand plunged into the concrete where the Archangel’s chest had been.

               Madison pulled her hand out of the ground, then turned to Gabriel, who had made it to his feet. “I’m getting really sick of the jokes.”

               “Would you say you’re _dog_ tired of them?” Gabriel grinned, unable to help himself. Madison bared her teeth even more, then turned her face upward and howled. Before his eyes, her form started to change as she collapsed onto all fours. She arched her back and fur began to grow, her body contorting until she had turned completely into very large, very angry wolf.

               “Werewolves aren’t supposed to do that,” Sam informed, awed. “Must be an effect of her being a construct of the curse.”

               Gabriel kept his eyes on Madison, following her as she circled him, snarling. “Uh, yeah I kinda figured this wasn’t normal, Samster.” Madison lunged over him, and Gabriel flinched, allowing the wolf the opportunity to leave several gashes along the back of his shoulder before landing behind him. Gabriel quickly turned around, wincing in pain. Blood flowed freely from the wounds and they refused to heal, no matter how hard Gabriel concentrated. An effect of the curse, obviously. He wouldn’t be able to heal until Madison was dead. Madison snapped at him, and Gabriel narrowed his eyes, doing his best to compartmentalize the pain. He reached out arm to Madison and beckoned her to him with his fingers. The wolf backed up a bit, then lunged at Gabriel again, but this time he was prepared. He ducked and reached his blade up as Madison leapt over him, slicing the wolf down her belly and drenching him in blood. Madison fell to the ground in a pile, and Gabriel stood over her as she took her last breath.

               “Now sit, and stay,” he spat, wiping blood off of his lips. Madison burst into light and left behind a small pile of peppermint patties.

               “Uh, Gabriel,” Sam whispered as his boyfriend picked up the pile of chocolates. “Can you do something about this?”

               “About what?” Gabriel looked up and noticed a crowd of people gathered around, several terrified security guards at the front of the throng. He looked down and noticed that he was still covered in blood. “Ah shit. Fingers in your ears, Sammy.” He stood up, causing the mass to flinch and he held out his hands palms forward. After a look back to check if Sam had followed his directions, he started to speak, his voice echoing throughout the park. “This was all simply a part of the Halloween event. The wolf was a prop. The blood is fake. In fact, it actually seemed a little cheesy. You will all go about your day and have fun at the park.” He snapped his fingers and the crowd shook their heads a little before either clapping or going back about their business. Gabriel turned to Sam and nodded, allowing him to let his hands down.

               “Did you just Jedi mind trick an entire park?” He asked, looking around.

               “Basically,” Gabriel shrugged. “It was easier than biblically leveling the place.”

               Sam stared at him in awe. “Sometimes I forget how crazy powerful you are and how insanely hot it is.”

               Gabriel smirked. “Want me to show you some of that power tonight?”

               “Maybe after a shower,” Sam smiled, picking a chunk of wolf guts out of Gabriel's hair. “Forgive me for dating a werewolf?”

                “Only if you forgive me for making them...tangentially,” Gabriel agreed.

                “You're pretty good at killing them, so I'll consider it cleaning up your mess,” Sam complimented. “Now, go wash off the rest of your face so I can kiss you.”

                 “Yes, sir,” Gabriel gave him a mock salute before running off to find a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo we're halfway there oooOOO Livin on a prayer that I actually finish this fic everrrr


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so its been like 7 months and this is a piddly chapter, but I am DETERMINED to finish this sucker this month so, here we go. :D

              The next day they went back to the park without any exes interrupting them. Gabriel insisted on riding every ride at least twice, and Sam took the downtime to search for a new case. Even though they were on a little vacation, evil didn’t stop, and he knew that Dean would be ready for something new when they got back.

               “Oh, look at this,” Sam pushed his phone under Gabriel’s nose as they were eating dinner. Gabriel grabbed the phone and scanned the article that Sam had pulled up.

               “Huh…” Gabriel mused, clicking his tongue a bit. “No memory of events…two places at once…Definitely sounds like a—“

               “Shapeshifter, right?” Sam finished, punctuating with a sip of his smoothie. “Haven’t seen one in a while.”

               “That’s cuz we’re good at our job, kiddo,” Gabriel grinned. He grabbed a few fries coated in chili and cheese, and shoveled them into his mouth. “Suppose this means our vacation is over?”

               “As if you weren’t getting a little bored,” Sam accused.

               “Are you kidding?” Gabriel scoffed, snapping his fingers and causing a bird to fly into the forehead of a nearby father yelling at his children who wanted to go on a ride again. “I love this place.”

               Sam witnessed the scene and frowned at Gabriel. “You go all trickster when you’re bored. Come on.” He maneuvered himself out of the bench and sighed. “Let’s go home.”

               Gabriel groaned but got up as well. “You never let me have any fun.” He smirked up facetiously at Sam, who wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

               “Well, maybe I’d be willing to allow some fun that didn’t end up eventually killing someone,” Sam smiled, leading Gabriel to the park exit.

               “Can we at least stay for the fireworks?” Gabriel bartered. “It’s too late to get on the road, and we can see them from our hotel room.”

               “You drive a hard bargain, but I suppose that’d be alright,” Sam agreed as they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand.

               Once they got back to the bunker, they only had a couple hours to relax before they were back on the road in the Impala with Dean and Cas. Sam had been kicked out of the passenger seat and replaced by Cas, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset when he could spend the trip with Gabriel’s head in his lap and his hands tangled in his golden hair. He didn’t speak up much during the ride, too busy thinking about the next ex that Gabriel was going to face. This one he couldn’t pretend to have forgotten, no matter how much he tried and wished he could. They stopped for the night near the Indiana-Ohio border in Richmond at the usual, cheap, flea-bag style of motel that they tended to frequent.  Gabriel had suggested someplace nicer, offering to get them in for free, but Dean refused, intent on tradition.

               “If you want to work your mojo on the sheets and make them silk or whatever,” Dean waved his hand in the air while he handed Sam the key to his and Gabriel’s room, “I don’t care. But we’re staying here and that’s final.”

               Gabriel muttered “Egyptian cotton, obviously,” under his breath then sighed. “Well, don’t come crying to me when Cassie leaves you for someone who actually wants him to have nice things.”

               Dean’s eyes narrowed and he stepped into Gabriel’s space. “Excuse me?”

               “Dean…” Cas sighed.

               “You heard what I said,” Gabriel hissed, staring Dean down.

               “Walk the fuck away, right now.”

               “What are you gonna do? I’m a fucking archangel, asshat.”

               “And we are done here,” Sam shoved an arm between them and moved his entire body in front of Gabriel. “Cas, do you mind?” The angel nodded and grabbed Dean from behind, pinning his arms to his body. “It’s been a long day. We all need some rest, alright?”

               “Yeah,” Dean struggled in Cas’s arms. “Babe, I’m fine.” Cas released his hold, but still held onto one of his arms.

               Sam turned to Gabriel. “Apologize.”

               Gabriel frowned, then poked his head around Sam’s frame. “Sorry or whatever.”

               Dean rolled his eyes but started to walk away to his room with Cas. “Yeah. See you in the morning.”

               “Inside,” Sam ordered, guiding Gabriel to their room and opening the door. Gabriel walked in and Sam followed quickly, closing the door behind him. “What was that?”

               Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and started pacing the room. “I’m fucking nervous, Sam.”

               “What?” Sam sat down on the edge of their bed and followed Gabriel’s movements. “Why?”

               “Do you realize where we’re going?” Gabriel asked.

               Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Maryland. I was the one that found the case.”

               Gabriel groaned and stopped in front of Sam. “Ellicott City. Do you not remember what’s there?” The hunter still looked confused. “The 66th seal, Sam. Lucifer rose in a church just outside of that city. You killed Lilith there.”

               Sam’s eyes widened as the memory came flooding back to him. Drinking all that blood. Killing Lilith. Dean’s disappointed face. The blinding light after he killed… _her_. “We can’t—I can’t…She—“

               “I know,” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face and climbed into his lap to hold him. “We have no choice, though.”

               “I—I can call someone else to take care of it,” Sam suggested. “There has to be another hunter to take care of it. It’s a milk run, right?”

               Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, on hand on his back and the other in his hair. “You know we have to. I doubt the shifter is even real. She wanted us to come there and if we don’t, it will just be worse.”

               Sam whimpered slightly into Gabriel’s shoulder but held him and nodded. There was no way around this. Just like when she was alive, things had to be done her way or the consequences would be catastrophic. “We should send Dean and Cas home.”

               “And tell them what?” Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. “You know she won’t hurt them. Just me.”

               Sam turned his face into Gabriel’s neck and held him tighter. He breathed in Gabriel’s scent, the pure sunshine and honey of his grace that permeated his vessel. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to contain them, but a soft gasp of air allowed them to escape and land on Gabriel’s collar.

               “Oh, Sammy,” Gabriel kissed Sam’s brow and smoothed his hair down. “I’ll be fine, you know that. I’ve already taken out four of the seven. It’s all downhill from here, yeah?” He pulled away and brought a hand under Sam’s chin. “Look at me, Samster.” The hunter looked up, eyes glossy and red. “I’ve been alive so long, and seen so much. I’ve watched civilizations rise to glory, and fall to ruins. I’ve been prayed to, sacrificed to, cursed, and banished. I’ve battled angels, demons, gods, and creatures so ancient I can’t speak their names with this tongue.” Gabriel moved his hand up to Sam’s cheek and used a thumb to wipe away his tears. “All this time in the universe and I never loved anyone until I met you.”

               Sam gasped a little. “Really?”

               Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Now, do you really think I’m gonna let a stupid little curse get in the way of that?”

               Sam smiled softly. “Not you.”

               “That’s right,” Gabriel grinned. “You and me are endgame, kiddo, and I’m not gonna let some little witch with a crush change that. Now,” he sighed, “let’s get some rest. Gonna need it.” Sam tilted his head up for a kiss and Gabriel happily obliged, smiling against his hunter’s lips.

               Eventually, they pulled apart and Gabriel snapped the sheets to a more preferred thread count before settling into them with Sam pressed firmly against his back. He felt Sam slowly drift off, but his mind remained active, not even willing to drift into the meditative state he usually went into at night. Even with all his promises, Gabriel was terrified. He may have never met her, but there was no question about it. Ruby was a fucking bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get excited, kids. Next update won't be for a couple days at least, but I figure I owe you this much.

The tension in the car the following day was palpable and Gabriel made a note to stop putting himself into these types of situations with people he tended to spend every waking hour with. Honestly, it was getting exhausting. Dean still hadn’t really forgiven him for the night before and Cas wasn’t exactly happy about it either. Honestly, he couldn’t have cared less because both he and Sam were dealing with their own tense shit. The closer they got to Ellicott City, the more anxious he got. Sam couldn’t even eat at where they had stopped for lunch, and Gabriel didn’t blame him in the slightest. If he had an appetite in the first place, he’d probably have lost it as well. Eventually, signs for Ellicott City started to pop up and Gabriel felt his stomach drop to his toes. He looked over at Sam and saw his face paling as well. His fists clenched at the thought of Sam having to suffer through this. This fucking “Becky” had no idea what was coming for her. There were just two more exes to get through and he would mow them down just to be sure that Sam would never have to worry about him ever again.

Night had already fallen when Dean pulled into the motel that they were going to spend the night at. When he and Cas came back from the office, Gabriel could see the muscles in Dean’s shoulders tense as he braced himself for another confrontation about his choice in sleeping arrangements. He was met with silence as he handed the key over to Sam, and he looked at his brother confused.

“You alright, Sammy?” Dean asked, concerned.

Sam shook his head a bit, then flashed a smile at Dean. “Yeah, I’m good. Just tired.” He sighed at twirled the keyring around his finger. “I’m probably gonna head out early to the library tomorrow, so don’t hold up breakfast for me.”

“Sure thing,” Dean nodded. “Night, Sam. Gabe.”

Gabriel waved as Dean and Cas walked over to their room and stayed still until they slipped inside. “Where are you really going?”

“With you,” Sam looked down at Gabriel. “You know where we have to go, right?”

“Yeah. The church…or what’s left of it,” Gabriel sighed. “Should we go now and get it over with?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not gonna be able to sleep anyway.” He placed a hand to the back of Gabriel’s neck and gently pressed. “Are you ready?”

Gabriel looked up at him. “Are you?”

“Never,” Sam admitted. “I know you’ll beat her though.” He gave Gabriel a small smile and dropped his hand. “Let’s go.” He started to walk toward a green Buick that he had broken into while Cas and Dean were getting the room keys. Gabriel followed behind him, then broke off to go to the passenger side and open the door. Sam was already in the car when Gabriel got in, a small flashlight between his teeth so he could see what wires were the ones he needed to hotwire. After a couple tries, he got the car started, and sat back in the driver’s seat with a sigh. Not allowing himself a chance to back out, Sam drove out of the motel parking lot and toward the outskirts of town. He remembered the way, even though it had been nearly five years. There was no way he could forget it. The drive only took about ten minutes and too soon, Sam pulled off to the side of the road and shut off the car.

The sky was clear and Gabriel looked over at where the church was supposed to be, in its place was a giant crater of scorched earth illuminated by moonlight. Government funded fencing seemed to be surrounding it, deeming the area off limits and threatening legal action against trespassers. It was for the best. Who could know what type of creature could crawl out of a hole that happened to be a weak point in the barrier between Hell and Earth. After a moment of hesitation, he opened the door and stepped out of the Buick. Sam got out of the car a little bit after Gabriel and walked around the vehicle to the archangel’s side.

“You know I love you right?” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and looked up at him.

“I love you, too,” Sam gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand before letting go.

The barren landscape was intimidating, but Gabriel still walked toward it, waving his hand to unlock the gate. Chains that held it together fell to the ground with a clatter and the hinges squeaked as he pushed it open. He walked to the edge of the crater, careful not to step in. Pure evil radiated from the spot and it made Gabriel’s grace flare. This was some heavy-duty shit. Gabriel looked up and noticed a female figure hovering in the center of the crater. Her arms were to her sides and her dark hair was blown out, like she was floating in water. If Gabriel wasn’t about ready to piss his pants, he’d be damn impressed at the display of power.

“Ruby, I take it?” Gabriel called out, attempting to hide the terror in his voice. “Nice trick, luring us out here. Almost as good as some of mine. Maybe I can teach you a lesson?”

Ruby smirked and floated over the edge of the crater, near where Gabriel was standing. “Oh, I think your teaching days are long over.” The moon flashed across her black eyes as she flipped her hair back. “Can we get this done with? You have something that belongs to Becky.”

“Let’s get something straight,” Gabriel started walking toward her, distancing himself from the edge. “Sam doesn’t belong to anyone. Not me, not you, and especially not that crazy bitch.”

“Hmm…” Ruby hummed, lips still twisted in a sardonic smile. “He loved me though. You could say he was  _ addicted _ . One drop of my blood and he’d turn into an animal.” She licked her lips and mirrored Gabriel’s movements, walking to him. “He was thirsty for that power. Still is, I’m sure.”

“He’s over it and you,” Gabriel growled. “Trust me.”

“Say,” Ruby purred, “did you ever ask him what it felt like when your brother was inside him? To have all that raw energy coursing through his body?” She tilted her head and grinned. “Guess he had to settle for second-best with you, huh?”

Gabriel’s eyes flared golden and he withdrew his blade, settling into a fighting stance. “How about you come over here and see exactly what ‘second-best’ can do?”

Ruby’s grin grew and she raced to him in a flash, pulling out a bone-handled blade with runes on it. Gabriel barely dodged the attack to his chest and tried to counter, but missed Ruby’s arm by centimeters. He turned just as Ruby jumped up and flipped over him, attempting to slit his throat, but Gabriel was faster and managed to slice a gash into her leg. Ruby landed on the ground as well as she could, her free hand flush against the ground to hold her up and her knife arm extended, ready for another attack.

Gabriel twirled his blade in his hand and got back into position. “That all you got?” Ruby came at him and Gabriel blocked the stabbing attacks she was attempting. At one point, he was able to grab her arm and pull it to him. He elbowed her in the face before using his blade to cut her hand off at the wrist. Ruby wailed and backed away as the appendage and knife fell to the ground. Gabriel kicked the knife away as Ruby fell to her knees.

“You fucking—“ She hissed and cradled the stump that used to be her hand. Ruby snapped her head up and stared at Gabriel. “You won’t win.”

“Hate to break it to you, sugar,” Gabriel shrugged, sauntering to her with his blade in hand. “Kinda looks like I already have.”

Ruby’s face cracked into a grin and she threw her head back in laughter. “Stupid angels!” She composed herself a little and returned to meet Gabriel’s glare. “You should watch your humans more closely.”

“What do you—“ Gabriel spun around and looked by the car for Sam. The hunter was there, but so was someone else. A blonde woman walked toward him and he started to back away before she raised her hands, released a powder into his face, and shouted something in Aramaic. Gabriel watched as a calm fell over Sam and he walked to the woman instead of away from her. Sam picked up one of her hands and kissed it before she led him away to a blue sedan.

“SAM!” Gabriel shouted, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He took a step to run but cried out as he was speared through the leg by Ruby’s knife.

“I told you,” Ruby groaned. “He belongs to Becky.”

Gabriel’s eyes flared again as he twisted around and thrust his blade through the top of Ruby’s skull, pinning her chin to the gravel. A shocked look was the last thing he received before Ruby’s body disappeared in a flash of light. A pile of individually wrapped Atomic Fireballs laid where she had been, but Gabriel paid them no mind as he pulled the knife out of his shin. He healed himself quickly, then took off toward the car. Once he reached the Buick, he looked down the road, but only saw a set of red taillights fading into the distance.

His hands shook as Gabriel opened the driver’s door, got in, and reached down to start the car. The entire mess of wires was pulled out and cut, giving him no way to start the engine. Gabriel frowned and tried to use his grace to get the engine started, but something was blocking him. He got back out and went to open the hood, finding he couldn’t even touch it. Fucking angel warding. Of course.

“Fuck!” Gabriel shouted, kicking a front tire, which also happened to be flat. He ran a hand through his hair, then got back in the car and reached for his phone. Once he found the contact, he cursed again, then hit call.

“Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabriel?” Dean’s voice sounded a little winded.

“Yeah.”

“The fuck, man! I’m kinda busy!”

“I don’t care! Just listen to me!” Gabriel took a breath. “Sam was taken. We were out at the Ilchester Church.”

“WHAT? By who?”

“Becky.”

“And where the fuck were you?”

“I was a little busy dealing with Ruby!”

“Why didn’t you go after her?”

“She fucked the car and warded it so I can’t fix it.”

“What the fuck, Gabriel! I can’t believe you let this happen!”

“HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?”

“Son of a bitch! This is so fucking typical. Should have expected this shit.”

“Yeah, alright, fuck you too. Just come get me, asshole!” Gabriel shouted before hanging up and throwing the phone out the window. He felt tears run down his cheeks and he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them as he waited. How could this have happened? He shouldn’t have let Sam out of his sight. How could he have been so stupid? Maybe he should just let Sam go. There had to be some part of him that wanted to be with Becky, otherwise the spell wouldn’t work, right?

_ “All this time in the universe and I never loved anyone until I met you.” _

Gabriel sniffed as he remembered what he had said to Sam the night before. He had promised Sam that this wouldn’t get in the way of them. His fists clenched and he rubbed his eyes dry. What the fuck was he doing? His boyfriend had been kidnapped and he was here crying like a baby. Pathetic. He was an archangel for Dad’s sake and fuck if he was going to let his human go that easily. There was no way around it. Becky was going down, Old Testament style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't worry, there will be a little more humor next chapter. :D


	11. Chapter 11

It took Dean and Cas fifteen minutes to get to Gabriel. He assumed the extra five minutes were used to get their clothing back on. Gross. The Impala pulled up beside him and he quickly hopped into the backseat, holding himself up and over the front bench seat so that he was practically in the cab with Dean and Cas.

“Which way?” Dean grunted.

“There,” Gabriel pointed the way he saw the lights fade out and Dean floored it. “They already have about a twenty minute head start.”

“I know where she’s going,” Dean admitted. “She has a cabin northeast of here up, in Delaware. That’s where she took Sam last time, and I’m guessing that’s where she’s bringing him now.”

“You  _ guess _ ?” Gabriel scoffed.

“Do you have a better idea?” Dean spat. “Sit back and shut up. We’re about an hour out and if one more word comes out of your mouth, I’m gonna shove a bottle of holy oil in it and light it.”

Gabriel’s mouth opened to retort, but Cas shot him a pleading look and he chose instead to sit back in the seat, arms crossed over his chest. Dean being mad at him was absolute bullshit. It’s not like he knew Becky was going to show up. Not to mention, he was already beating himself up more than he probably should. He laid down across the bench seat and sighed. There was no reason for him to chastise himself, but he couldn’t help but feeling a little guilty. If he had been paying more attention to Sam, if he had finished off Ruby faster, if he had insisted that Sam stay at the hotel…Gabriel brought his hands up and ran them through his hair. Maybe this really was all his fault. If he hadn’t wanted Sam in the first place, none of this would have happened.

Then again—Gabriel smiled a little—he also wouldn’t have the most wonderful, amazing, brilliant human in all of creation in love with him. He hated that he had to keep reminding himself that Sam was worth every single moment of this, but every time he did, his conviction just grew stronger. Taking a breath, he sat back up and scooted toward the middle of the seat so he could watch out the front windshield. Sam deserved to be free of this curse, and Gabriel would make sure he would be.

 

“Dean, it’s warded,” Cas explained once they reached the cabin. Gabriel could feel the magic radiating from the house and winced at the strong warding.

“And, I have to go break the sigils so you can come in?” Dean sighed. Cas nodded solemnly, but Dean smiled. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Aww, Dean-o, I never knew,” Gabriel teased.

Dean’s face fell and he flipped Gabriel the bird, never taking his eyes off Cas. “I won’t be long.”

“Be careful,” Cas whispered, leaning in and giving Dean a parting kiss before he exited.

“Gross,” Gabriel wrinkled his nose and Dean slammed the Impala door.

Cas sighed, then turned in his seat to look at Gabriel. “I believe I am fully and completely in the right to acknowledge that I told you so.”

“Listen, Sparrow,” Gabriel used his old nickname for Cas and it startled him a bit, “if I had known back then what would happen, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“You’d put Sam through all of this?” Cas asked. “Have him get kidnapped again?”

“Absolutely,” Gabriel said definitively. “Haven’t you heard that it’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?”

“No,” Cas stated.

“Well, uh…” Gabriel floundered. “That’s the saying.”

“But if you didn’t love, you wouldn’t know you’d lost something,” Cas tilted his head slightly. “There would be no pain to be had because you wouldn’t have lost the thing that you loved because you never loved it. It appears to be an extremely flawed saying. I would rather not have loved.”

“So, you’re saying you would have rather never met Dean than lose him?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Cas blushed. “That…It’s not the same. Dean isn’t cursed and I’ll keep him safe so I don’t lose him.”

“That’s not how it works,” Gabriel smirked. “But you see now, right? It’s not just about the pain, it’s about the good memories too. The memories of loving the person and being happy with them. That’s why there’s no question that I’d do everything exactly the same. I’d go back and convince him of that first date. I’d take the good and the bad, and I’d give Sam the feeling and knowledge that someone loves him and is fighting for him. He may be under the influence of some powerful magic right now, but deep down, he knows I’m coming and he knows I’m gonna break that curse.”

“That’s…” Cas furrowed his brow. “Incredibly foolish, but somehow admirable.”

Gabriel shrugged. “That’s my M.O.” His head snapped to the front door of the cabin as he felt the warding lessen. “Dean’s making progress. Let’s move.”

Cas nodded and got out of the car with Gabriel. They moved cautiously toward the front door and felt the warding slowly fade. Once it seemed that Dean had broken the last ward, they ran toward the door and burst it open.

“Oh shit,” Gabriel winced, seeing the scene before them.

Dean was unconscious and being tied up by Sam, who was very obviously the one that kicked his ass. Gabriel saw Becky out of the corner of his eye and moved to go after her, but was stopped by the lighter she tossed in his direction. The floor under he and Cas lit up and encased them in a ring. Holy fire. Of fucking course.

“I really didn’t want to have to do this, but you left me no choice, Gabriel,” Becky let out a fake sigh and Gabriel gritted his teeth. “I just want to talk.”

“Alright,” Gabriel begrudgingly agreed. “Talk.”

Becky walked over to Sam and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I know this may be hard, but you have to know that I don’t want to hurt you. Really, I should thank you for taking care of my Sammykins for me.” She reached a hand up to pat Sam’s cheek and Gabriel’s fists clenched. “And the whole exes curse thing?” Becky waved her hand in dismissal. “I was in a really dark place when cast it. Sam was being difficult…Dean was being, well, Dean. Anyway, forgiven?” She winked and guided Sam to the backdoor. “We really should be going but, just so you know, I’m a huge trickster fan. Love what you did with the Mystery Spot, and the aliens with the frat boy? Classic!”

“I’ll find you,” Gabriel growled. “I’ll get Sam back. SAM!” He called out, hoping that his voice would get past the magic. “I’m coming for you! I love you!” Sam looked back at Gabriel with empty eyes, then turned back to the door.

“Don’t,” Sam ordered, placing a kiss on Becky’s head. “I’m with Becky now. I love her.” Gabriel’s stomach dropped, terrified of the magic that held Sam.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute!” Becky giggled. “Dean should be awake in a little bit to free you. I’ll call you later, okay? Buh-bye!” She pushed Sam out the door and Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to move even after he heard a car start and pull away from the cabin.

“Gabriel,” Cas put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s the magic, okay? That’s not Sam right now.”

Gabriel blinked a couple times then shook his head. “Yeah, yeah I know. It’s just…”

“I know,” Cas sighed, then looked over at Dean. “I wish I could get to him.”

“Well,” Gabriel put his hands on his hips and looked around the area that they were trapped in. “Do we have anything to throw?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAMMEH NO


	12. Chapter 12

Dean eventually woke up enough to free them with a water bottle that Becky had left on the floor, but still felt a bit woozy because of the magic. He begrudgingly handed the Impala keys over to Gabriel only after making several threats regarding the wellbeing of his car in the archangel’s hands.

“And, if you even THINK of—“

“Cas, can you gag him or something?” Gabriel snapped, sliding into the driver’s seat with the keys.

“I believe we left our gag at home,” Cas frowned. “I may have packed the blindfold though.”

Gabriel blinked a moment, then turned on the car. “Alright, that’s burned in now.”

“Where are we even going?” Dean asked. “You said she didn’t say where she was taking Sam.”

Gabriel turned the Impala around and took off down the road. “You said Becky was about to take him to Vegas to elope when you found him at the cabin, right? I bet she’s taking him there to seal the deal.”

“What the fuck? We aren’t driving there,” Dean protested. “It’s like three days.”

“You’re right, big guy,” Gabriel looked over and smirked. “That’s why we’re flying.”

The color quickly drained out of Dean’s face. “No, we’re not.”

“It will be fine,” Gabriel assured him. “Cas will knock you ou—“

“I will not,” Cas insisted.

“ _ I _ will knock you out,” Gabriel amended, “and when you wake up, you’ll be in Vegas! Voila!”

Dean frowned. “How about no one knocks me out and we go back to the hotel, head out in the morning, go back to the bunker, gear up and then go after them?”

Gabriel brought the car to a stop and turned to fully face Dean. “Let’s get one thing straight, Winchester. I am getting on that plane with or without you because I am going to save your brother. If you don’t want to come with me, fine, but don’t think for a second that you wouldn’t hop your ass on that plane if it was Cas that needed saving and not Sam.” His eyes glowed golden for a moment. “I’m going to get my boyfriend back and that’s final. Understand?”

Dean feigned confidence, but was obviously shaken. “Yeah, alright, fine. You take a plane and Cas and I will drive, okay?”

“This isn't up for debate,” Gabriel turned back to face the road and saw a woman standing in front of the car, illuminated by the headlights. “Who the fuck is that?”

“I think that’s Amelia,” Dean leaned forward a bit and squinted. “Sam dated her while Cas and I were in—“

“Mother—“ Gabriel grumbled. “I don’t have time for this shit.” He put the Impala in gear and stepped on the gas pedal, flooring it. The back tires spun a little before catching the traction of the road, producing a cloud of black smoke behind them. Once the tires caught the road, it propelled them forward, Amelia’s shocked face coming closer and closer until Gabriel hit her, her body folding under the car as it rolled over her. The bumps of her body made the car jerk a bit, and once Gabriel cleared her, he switched the car to reverse and ran over her backwards. Dean and Cas were silently stunned as Gabriel pulled back and Amelia’s body came into view on the road. She placed her hands under her body and pushed up shakily in an attempt to get up, but Gabriel had changed gears again and was already barreling back toward her. When they cleared her body for a third time, a bright light flashed in the rearview as Gabriel drove on. The entire car was silent for several minutes until a small chuckle came from Dean.

“What?” Gabriel spat, a little annoyed still.

“It’s just—“ Dean snorted a little. “Sam met her cuz he hit a dog. And she—“ He burst out laughing and Gabriel allowed himself a small smile.

“I’m all about just desserts,” Gabriel winked.

Dean took a minute to compose himself and then sat back in the passenger seat with a sigh. “I’m still not getting on a plane.”

“I know,” Gabriel agreed. “I’ll fly, and you and Cas can drive there to pick us up after I’m done kicking Becky’s ass.”

“Is it fruitless to ask for you to wait for us, Gabriel?” Cas asked.

“Would you?” Gabriel replied, looking into the rearview mirror at Cas. “I’m not gonna let that—“ A song that was coming from his jacket pocket interrupted his thought.

“Is your ringtone ‘I Touch Myself’?” Dean looked at him incredulously as the song continued.

Gabriel fished the device out of his pocket and glanced at it, seeing the call was coming from an unknown number. He frowned, but swiped to accept it and put it to his ear. “Yeah?”

“Hey, sweetie,” Becky’s voice came through the small speaker and Gabriel’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Just wanted to say I feel terrible about earlier, and I don't want any hard feelings.”

“Is Sam with you?” Gabriel demanded.

“I don’t know,” Becky teased. “Are you with me, Sammy?”

Gabriel heard Sam’s voice softly saying yes and he swerved the car, causing him and Dean to yelp in surprise.

“Jeez, Gabey. It’s gonna be alright,” Becky assured.

“I was trying to avoid hitting a rabbit,” Gabriel explained. Really, he was. At least it looked like a rabbit.

“Sure, you were,” Becky’s smirk was audible. “Well, as you know by now, Sam and I are about to board a plane to Vegas to get married, and I think we both would be so so SO disappointed if you weren’t there!”

“Yeah,” Gabriel growled. “I’ll see you there.”

“I hope so!” Becky sighed. “I’m so sick of bad blood among exes. Oh! We’re boarding. See you soon! Kisses!”

Becky hung up and Gabriel crushed the phone in his hand, throwing it in the backseat. Everyone was quiet for several moments as Gabriel sped down the road, intent on getting to the airport as fast as possible.

“What a bitch,” Cas finally said, appalled. “Please kill her.”

Gabriel smirked. “With pleasure.”

 

It took far too long for Gabriel to get to the airport, say his goodbyes to Dean and Cas, get through security, get “randomly selected” for additional screening, wait another hour in the terminal, get on his plane, wait another half hour due to a delay, get back off the plane once it was decided unfit to fly, book it to a terminal on the other side of the airport to catch his newly assigned plane, take off, violently resist the urge to strangle the child behind him who kept kicking his seat, eventually reach behind and touch the kid’s forehead with a finger to knock him out, then land in Las Vegas. (Honestly the whole thing was infinitely boring so, you don’t need any more details than that.) Gabriel quickly decided that he preferred driving and REALLY needed to find a way to get his wings back. Once he got out of the terminal, he headed to the taxi area and hailed one. After about three tries, he finally just brought traffic to a stop and picked one, stepping up and getting into the backseat. The woman that was already occupying the seat looked shocked and indignant and Gabriel was sure something horrible would have come out of her mouth had he not knocked her out and pushed her to the side. He started traffic back up and turned to the cabbie.

“I need a ride,” Gabriel sighed.

“Yeah, okay, you betcha,” the cabbie, whose accent was decidedly Minnesotan, seemed absolutely terrified. “Where to?”

Gabriel blinked. “Ah shit. Hang on.” He dug his phone (no longer a crushed mess thanks to Cas) out of his pocket and turned it on. He smiled at the cabbie as the device booted up and he quietly urged the phone to hurry. Finally, he was able to get to the messages and found the text from Becky he had received concerning where the wedding was supposed to be held. “The Little White Wedding Chapel, please.”

“Oh man, dat’s a nice choice for a wedding right ‘dare,” the cabbie commented as he started to drive off. “You getting married or friends?”

“No one is getting married, if I have anything to say about it,” Gabriel huffed.

“Oh, it’s one of those kinda situations, huh?” The cabbie’s voice took on a sympathetic tone. “’ey man, you’ll get her ba—“

“Him.”

“Him? Oh, that’s cool, ya know, I don’t judge. I think everyone should get to marry who they want; it ain’t my business.”

“How long until we get there?” Gabriel asked, nervousness setting in slowly. What if he was too late? God, the annulment process would be a nightmare.

“Not far at all,” the cabbie assured him. “Don’t ya worry, I’ll get ya there in time. Anywho, where ya from?”

Gabriel looked confused at the change of subject. “Uh, Kansas, I guess.”

“Kansas, eh? I got a cousin from ‘dare. Innit kinda boring though? Heard the landscape ain’t anythin’ to write home aboot. Suppose it jus’ depends where ya—“

“Sorry, can you please just…not?” Gabriel pleaded.

“Oh, you betcha. I get it, gotta plan whatcha gonna say and such. Ya know, if ya wanna try it out on me, dat’s okay. Can’t say I’ll leave my own missus for ya, though! Nah, Nancy’s da one. Been married fif—“

Gabriel’s hand shot out to the cabbie’s forehead without a second thought and he slumped against the steering wheel, unconscious. Fuck. He made a mental note to stop doing that particular very useful power and grabbed the wheel, steering over to the side of the road as smoothly as he could. Luckily, he didn’t manage to hit anyone, but he definitely received some horns and rude gestures as he cut several people off without warning. He finally took a breath once they were stopped, put the car in park, and then sat back for a moment. Once he felt composed enough, he looked out the window and noticed the chapel was just down the street. Finally. Gabriel dropped a couple bills on the cabbie’s chest and locked the doors before he left the cab. He’d check up on him later.

Gabriel started down the sidewalk, not allowing anything to distract him from his goal. He arrived in front of the chapel just as the sun started to break the horizon behind it. Perfect boss fight ambiance. He took a deep breath, then ran at the doors, pushing them both open at once.

“I OBJECT!” He yelled into the chapel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, I busted a gut laughing when I thought of how I was gonna kill Amelia. My coworker actually asked if I was okay.
> 
> Also, I'm from Wisconsin, so I'm allowed to make fun of Minnesotan accents.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: If you plan to run into a wedding chapel to dramatically object to a wedding, please make sure that you are objecting to the correct wedding. Gabriel did not have this note and spent the better part of an hour apologizing to participants of the ceremony he had just unintentionally objected to. It probably would have been easier to just wipe their memories, but even he wasn’t that cruel. Instead, he offered to pay for the wedding (“The premium deluxe package, or I’m calling my lawyer right now,” the father of the bride threatened) and that seemed to pacify them enough. At least they’d have a story to tell their kids, right? After paying for the wedding, Gabriel asked about Sam and Becky, learning that they were being married in the other chapel. Gabriel groaned. Of course. He ran over to the other chapel doors and paused a moment before stepping in, choosing to remain silent this time.

“Gabriel!” Becky announced as he stepped in. She was standing at the altar in a long, white, obviously rented dress with Sam facing her in a similarly rented tux. The officiant stood between them looking thoroughly confused. “Welcome! I’m so glad you could make it! How about you stand behind Sam.” She gestured to Sam’s side. “You can be his best man!”

“I’m not here to be a witness,” Gabriel stated. “I’m here to stop this.”

“Ugh,” Becky rolled her eyes. “Are you still mad about that whole thing with the hex?”

“You mean, curse?” Gabriel corrected.

“Hex, curse, whatever,” Becky waved her hand. “It’s ancient history. Sam made his choice. Move on.”

“Well, I ain’t moving,” Gabriel went to take a step, but realized what he said and hesitated.

“Let me get this right,” Becky set her bouquet down and took a step toward Gabriel. “You want to fight me…for him?”

“Was that not clear?” Gabriel asked. He looked at the officiant. “No, really, was that not clear?” The officiant shrugged.

Becky smirked. “Now, why on earth would you want to do that?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and drew his blade. “Because he belongs to me.” His blade started to glow a bright pink and he looked down at it a little confused.

“Is that so?” Becky snapped her fingers and Sam stepped forward. “Gabriel says you belong to him, Sam. What do you think about that?”

“He’s wrong,” Sam disputed, his eyes glowing purple.

“You belong to me, right?” Becky grinned and Sam nodded.

Gabriel swallowed back the feeling of rejection, reminding himself it was just the spell. “Sam, you’re not yourself…”

“I’m more myself than I’ve ever been,” Sam said coolly, moving toward Gabriel. “We’re done, I’m marrying Becky, and you need to leave.”

“I’m not leaving,” Gabriel stood his ground.

“Then I’ll make you leave,” Sam’s gaze turned fiery and he pulled the Colt out of the back of his tux.

“Sam…” Gabriel’s eyes pleaded with the hunter as the barrel of the gun was pressed to his forehead. “You know I won’t hurt you. Don’t do this.”

“But you’ll hurt Becky?” Sam asked.

“Yes, obviously,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You’re mine. I want you to come back to me. Killing her is the only way to break the spell she has you under.”

“I’m not yours,” Sam replied. “Goodbye, Gabriel.” Sam tilted his head slightly, then fired.

Gabriel’s world went black.

 

Gabriel groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. A bright light shone down on him and he quickly rolled over to avoid it.

“Hey there, buddy,” a familiar, slightly nastily voice greeted from his left. “Dying sucks, huh?

“Dad?” Gabriel turned toward the voice and sure enough, a mousy guy in a bathrobe was sitting next to him, cross-legged, holding a cup of coffee. “Where have you been?”

“It’s unimportant,” God waved his hand and sighed. “So, you and Sam, huh?”

Gabriel sat up in the nothingness and faced God. “Well, not really anymore seeing as I’m…ya know.”

“He still loves you,” God smiled. “Becky is just…Becky. Honestly, I had no idea she would go this far. Definitely thinking with my dick with that one. She’s a freeeeak. I mean this one time—“

“Yeah, I’m gonna stop you there,” Gabriel held a hand up, cringing. “Why couldn’t I break it, though? Isn’t love supposed to break through all barriers or some romantic jazz like that?”

God rolled his eyes. “If it were that easy, everyone would be doing it.” He shook his head. “Nah, it’s not about love. You definitely had to kill her to break that shit.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do when it was Sam that shot me?” Gabriel huffed.

“Why do you think Sam went after you anyway?” God tilted his head a bit.

Gabriel scoffed. “He’s under the influence of some pretty strong magic, dad.”

“Gabriel,” God sighed. “Think about it. Sam has been a pawn in a giant cosmic game of chess since he was born. Both sides have been fighting to possess him for as long as he can remember. Both demons and angels have taken over his body for their own purposes, and that’s a little violating, don’t you think?”

“I feel like calling Luci an angel is a bit of a stretch,” Gabriel corrected.

“That’s not the point and you know it,” God frowned.

Gabriel shrugged. “So he doesn’t want to be possessed! That’s a perfectly normal thing to not want. I don’t want to possess him.”

“Don’t you?” God held out a hand and a small cloud appeared acting as a screen. It showed Gabriel in the church, his blade raised.

“ _ Because he belongs to me, _ ” the Gabriel on the screen declared. It changed to Sam holding the gun to his head. “ _ You’re mine. _ ”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Gabriel pouted, batting at the cloud to disperse it.

“Does he?” God asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Gabriel looked down at his hands and sighed. His dad was right. Sam wasn’t a thing to possess. “You know, this revelation would be a lot more useful if I wasn’t dead.”

“I can fix that,” God smiled. “It was really good to see you, son.” He lifted his hand to Gabriel’s forehead and Gabriel grabbed his wrist.

“Wait. Will you come back to earth and fix your mess?” Gabriel pleaded.

God shrugged. “Maybe in season eleven.”

“Wha—“

 

Gabriel felt the brief touch of fingers on his forehead and he woke up in the back of the cab he had taken from the airport. He glanced at the time and noticed that it was before he had burst into the church. Good ol’ dad. He grinned, determined to get it right this time. Before leaving the car, he scrawled a note, thanking the cabbie and apologizing for knocking him and his original fare out. He left him some money, enough for his own ride plus a pretty hefty tip. Once he got out, he headed to the chapel and instead of bursting through the wrong doors this time, he went straight to the front desk.

“Yeah, I’d like to pay for the Wingett wedding,” Gabriel declared. “The premium deluxe package.”

“Oh,” the clerk’s eyes widened at the wad of cash Gabriel pulled out of his jacket. “Are you part of the wedding or—“

“Just an anonymous benefactor,” Gabriel smiled. “Can you point me to the Winchester wedding?” The clerk pointed to the secondary chapel and Gabriel nodded in thanks. He walked in through the chapel doors again, much more confident than the last time.

“Gabriel!” Becky announced again. “Welcome! I’m so—“

“Save it,” Gabriel interrupted. “You’re a bitch, your dress sucks, I’m here to fight.” He pulled out is blade and got into a fighting stance. The officiant took this as a cue to exit stage left as fast as his legs could carry him.

Becky narrowed her eyes and turned to face him. “You want to fight me for him?”

“You’re damn right,” Gabriel replied.

Becky smirked. “Now, why on earth would you want to do that?”

“Because Sam deserves to make his own choices and you’re standing in the way of that,” Gabriel declared, his blade glowing a bright golden. He noticed Sam’s eyes turn to him and consider him for a moment.

Becky looked over at Sam and practically growled. “Fine.” She set her bouquet down and grabbed the waistband of her dress, ripping it off to reveal white pants underneath. “Let’s do this, Big Bird.”

Gabriel stepped forward first, and Becky held her arms out, pushing him back. He winced against the force, but kept his ground. “Sam,” he called out, “I need you to fight her. It’s just a spell. You can beat this!”

“He’s not listening to you,” Becky sneered, muttering an incantation and lighting a row of pews on fire. Sam’s expression turned into a confused one as he watched the fight unfold.

“He’s stronger than you think,” Gabriel warned, breaking free from the force pushing him back and rushing Becky. She sprung into the air as he came close and landed on the altar, crouching. Gabriel faced her, but she already had a hex bag in her grasp. She brought the hex bag to her lips, mumbled a few words then squeezed it, causing Gabriel to cry out in pain.

“Did you think it was hard to get some of your grace?” Becky chuckled. “All I had to do was take a little blood from Sam and distil it.” Gabriel collapsed to all fours, his blade falling to the ground beside him. He glanced up at Sam, who was grabbing his head in pain as if he was dealing with the world’s worst migraine. Becky got down from the altar and gave the bag another squeeze, causing pain to ripple through Gabriel’s body.

Gabriel shouted in agony, and he looked up at Sam through watery eyes. “Sam…Please…” Sam shook his head, the pain seeming to slowly disappear. He looked over at Gabriel and his eyes widened in recognition.

“Becky, stop,” Sam demanded. Becky turned around in shock, facing Sam. He quickly snatched the bag out of her hand and threw it into the fire. Gabriel felt the hold dissipate and he was able to get back to his knees, shakily.

“Sam, sweetie,” Becky cooed, a little nervous. “I won’t hurt him if you don’t want, but you’re mine, right?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “I’m no one’s, and especially not yours.” He pushed Becky back toward Gabriel, and a golden blade protruded through her chest as she fell. A shocked expression fell over her face as she took a couple slow steps forward, limping a bit. She turned back around, the blade still impaling her.

“You think you’re better than me, Gabriel?” Becky coughed, blood starting to trail out of the corner of her mouth. “I’ll tell you what you are. A pain in my ASS.” She spat blood onto the floor and dropped to her knees. “Do you know how long it took me to create that curse? Like TWO DAYS! You don’t deserve Sam and you never will. You’re just a washed up archangel with a million years of baggage.”

Gabriel shrugged. “You’re not wrong. But I’m also not the one about to bite it.”

“Fuck you both,” Becky sneered before falling forward and stilling on the ground. A bright light flashed and Gabriel’s blade clattered to the floor where Becky had been and a light rain started to fall, causing the fire to go down. Gabriel licked his lips and tasted something that was definitely not water.

“That’s Dr. Pepper,” Gabriel assessed, grinning. He turned to Sam, who was looking at him and smiling softly.

“Thank you,” Sam moved to face Gabriel and clasped his hands in his.

“Eh,” Gabriel smirked. “It was no big deal. Told you I’d break the curse.”

“I know,” Sam chuckled and moved his hands to cradle Gabriel’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabriel replied. “Can we get out of this, though? It’s gonna be a horrible sticky mess and I’m already soaked.”

Sam nodded, then pressed a soft, sticky kiss to Gabriel’s lips before walking out the chapel with him, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EVERYONE for sticking this out and being patient with my block. I knew this was an undertaking when I started it, but I'm so glad about how it turned out. 
> 
> I might add an epilogue if there's enough interest. <3


End file.
